Ne cherche pas la petite bête
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Suite de "nous ne sommes pas de bêtes" et " que j'ai été bête". Duo et Heero ont réussi à stabiliser leur couple, mais est-ce que c'est parti pour durer ou une simple trêve ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Heero ne voulait pas perdre tout l'acquis qu'il avait gagné au cours de dix années de souffrances aussi bien pour lui mais surtout pour son amant. Il ne voulait pas mettre à nouveau son couple en danger alors il essayait de rendre Duo heureux même sur le lieu de travail. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se comporte en capitaine envers son compagnon tout le long des trois dernières journées de travail. Il lui assigne la tâche de reprendre aux archives des morceaux d'enquêtes pour compléter l'un ou l'autre dossier.

Tout le travail mis à jour, les deux hommes peuvent enfin partir se reposer sous le soleil de la Tunisie. Pour Duo se sont enfin de vraies vacances qui lui font oublier les derniers à Hawaï. Ils font de longues promenades les pieds dans l'eau, juste pour le plaisir de marcher en se tenant par la main.

Ne désirant pas réitérer l'erreur de l'autre fois quand il avait réservé dans un hôtel-gay, Maxwell a loué une petite maison au bord de la mer. Tous les soirs, ils se rendaient au restaurant, Duo estimant que Heero peut bien avoir également des vacances et ne pas être obligé de lui faire un repas quotidiennement. Pour le repas du midi, ils mangeaient souvent des galettes tunisiennes avec du beurre ou autres spécialités.

µµµ

C'est complètement ressourcé que les deux hommes quittent leur lieu de vacances un jour avant le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Heero s'étonne de voir qu'ils n'embarquent pas pour Sank, mais pour un vol pour Pékin. En voyant Wufei les attendre à l'aéroport, il comprend mieux les raisons de l'envie subite du natté de passer le réveillon près du Chinois. Son amant voulait sûrement mettre au point les dernières démarches avant la mission du Chang à Tokyo avec l'équipe de Barton.

Le repas est agréable, Duo joue un peu avec Meiran. Heero est heureux de ne pas faire le service et profite aussi du repas, encore un petit goût de vacances pour lui. Tout le monde aide à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, à plusieurs ça va plus vite.

Quand Sally va coucher sa fille, elle précise qu'elle va également préparer la chambre pour le couple. Duo demande à son amant de monter avec elle afin de lui donner un coup de main.

Chang suit du regard le métis qui part à la suite de sa femme. Il regarde bien une fois son homme avant de gravir les escaliers, mais il n'insiste pas plus.

-« Je suppose que ton passage n'est pas sans raison. » Commence Wufei un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

D'autant plus qu'en Chine, le 31 décembre n'est pas la fin de l'année.

-« Je voudrais que tu vérifies que ta présence était vraiment indispensable. Si par hasard, elle ne l'était pas que tu préviennes Lady Une. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Heero est ton supérieur, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait être là ? » Insiste Chang, même s'il se souvenait de sa soirée à l'appartement de ses amis.

Durant le repas, Wufei avait bien constaté que Heero ne cherchait plus à s'imposer, qu'il attendait même pour participer aux discussions à table. C'était discret, il n'était pas persuadé que sa femme l'avait remarqué. Yuy regardait son homme et ce dernier faisait un simple hochement de tête, à peine perceptible avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-« C'est mon supérieur mais ça touche le privé, donc ça ne le concerne pas. » Répond directement Maxwell de façon tranchante.

-« De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de mener ma petite enquête, j'ai pris des renseignements sur le lieu de la mission depuis que tu m'as envoyé le dossier. Et c'est certain qu'il y a moyen de faire un sacré guet-apens. En tout cas, je me demande encore ce qui a pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille ? » Interroge Chang.

-« Le simple fait qu'il veuille qu'Heero le rejoigne, il est tellement con qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait déjà utilisé cette méthode pour faire du mal à Heero. » Gronde Duo, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-« Avec tout ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'impression que la mutation de Barton à Tokyo n'est pas si anodine. »

-« Non, il bousillait l'atmosphère à Sank, essayait de changer les ordres de mission de manière à partir avec moi, je ne voulais pas partir avec lui et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir avec Heero. » Avoue Duo.

Il devait bien ça à son ami qui lui avait tiré une fameuse épine du pied.

-« Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, je dois l'admettre. » Soupire le Chinois.

-« Pour faire clair, Trowa tenait à détruire Heero en le soumettant physiquement. C'était avant que je ne trouve ce que cherchait vraiment Heero, il a retourné la situation à son profit. Donc pour détruire Heero, Trowa s'est attaqué à moi. Nous avons été pris dans un engrenage, Trowa est tombé amoureux de moi, Heero voulait que je garde des contacts avec Trowa pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin et que je ne savais pas comment lui donner. » Avoue un peu honteux Maxwell.

-« Puis tu as trouvé et tu l'as envoyé sur les roses. Il se dit que si Heero était mort, tu aurais besoin de lui. » Achève Wufei qui voyait déjà plus clair dans la situation.

-« C'est ça, mais je n'irai pas pleurer sur son giron. » Lâche d'un air dégoûté Maxwell.

Sally réapparaît accompagnée du métis qui vient se mettre debout près de son amant.

-« Tu as fini où tu veux que je remonte ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« J'ai fini, tu peux rester. » Sourit Duo en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Ce dernier s'assied dans le divan à côté de son partenaire dans la vie. La doctoresse n'en revient pas. Elle regarde les deux jeunes gens l'un après l'autre, puis son mari. Le Chinois hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Les discussions reprennent rapidement sur d'autres sujets moins professionnels.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes déjeunent avec le couple et l'enfant. Après, Duo appelle un taxi. C'est en l'attendant que Maxwell serre Chang sur son cœur et le remercie encore une fois pour son aide.

-« Je ferai mon rapport à Lady Une, même si je ne suis pas de sa section. » Précise le Chinois.

-« Merci pour tout, plus qu'une mission, c'est mon couple que tu aides. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« De toute façon, je m'en doute que sans vraie raison, tu n'aurais pas surpassé tes droits surtout en te faisant rétrograder. » Affirme Chang

-« À ce que je vois, les nouvelles circulent toujours aussi vite. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Bizarrement, pour ce genre de choses oui, la vraie raison de la mutation de Barton n'avait pas transpercé. »

Heero debout à côté du taxi, regarde pour la troisième fois sa montre, il n'a pas envie de rater l'avion, mais il ne rappellerait pas à l'ordre son amant en public. Voyant le manège de son homme, Duo se décide à dire au revoir et se dirige vers la voiture.

µµµ

Heero est heureux de pousser la porte de l'appartement. Il est impatient d'aller voir les oiseaux, mais il sait bien qu'il a plusieurs choses à faire avant de pouvoir regarder s'ils ont passé également de bonnes vacances. Les cages sont restées dans l'appartement pour la première fois, deux cages c'est plus difficile à caser chez des connaissances, alors c'est Louis qui est venu deux ou trois fois pendant leur absence.

Yuy va déposer les valises, dans la buanderie pour que son homme puisse les ouvrir et laver ce qui doit l'être. Lui pendant ce temps là, il devra préparer le repas. Il sait que Duo avait apprêté le menu juste avant de partir, il l'a accroché alors qu'il partait avec les valises vers le taxi.

Debout devant le réfrigérateur, Heero sourit. Pour le faire marcher, il l'aura fait marcher. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il repart vers la buanderie pour y trouver son amant qui a difficile de garder son sérieux.

-« Ça te fait plaisir au moins ? » Demande Maxwell, les yeux remplis d'étoiles dues au plaisir.

-« Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligé, je n'ai déjà pas cuisiné durant une semaine. Tu es sûr qu'on peut se le permettre, tu vas avoir une diminution de salaire. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Bien sûr, ne te tracasse pas de ça. Et puis autant utiliser l'argent de G pour nous faire plaisir à tous les deux. » Rétorque le châtain en mettant en route la machine.

-« Tu as déjà choisi le restaurant ? » Questionne le métis.

Duo passe son bras autour de la taille de son homme puis il le tire vers le salon.

-« Oui, j'en ai un peu soupé du taboulé et couscous, j'ai envie de manger un bon steak. »

-« Ça me va. » Lâche Heero.

-« Tu sais… »

-« Oui, je sais, coupe-t-il. Même si ça ne me va pas, c'est toi qui décides. »

Maxwell ne peut lui en vouloir de sa répartie, elle est dite avec le sourire. N'empêche que Duo se sent bien dans sa peau. D'avoir retrouvé son capitaine juste avant les congés lui a fait du bien. Il se sent bien plus capable de continuer à donner ce dont son amant a besoin pour être équilibré.

µµµ

Dès lundi, Yuy est convoqué au bureau du Général.

-« Puisque vous ne partez plus pour Tokyo, je vous confie un nouveau dossier, vous devez remplacer le colonel Chang sur la mission qu'il devait effectuer. »

Le Capitaine tend la main pour le prendre et s'en va pour préparer sa mission mais surtout voir quelle équipe il doit monter et avec qui il va partir ou s'il doit intégrer celle du Chinois.

Maxwell arrive vers dix heures, il est de journée aujourd'hui. Il a à peine déposé son ordinateur sur son bureau que son capitaine lui tend une liste imprimée.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionne Duo en commençant à lire.

-« Va me chercher ça aux archives. »

-« Tu pars en mission ? » S'informe-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Hn »

-« Longtemps ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore, je remplace Wufei qui devait partir démanteler une triade à Hong Kong. »

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est moins dangereux. » Admet dépité Maxwell en restant sur place.

-« Sous-lieutenant, mes archives. » Ordonne Yuy, il voit Duo sursauter et partir.

Parfois, Heero se demande si son aventure avec Barton avait été tellement bénéfique pour leur couple. Ils auraient peut-être réussi à trouver cette stabilité sans ça. Mais avec des peut-être, on n'est sûr de rien. Et si le prix à payer pour leur bonheur actuel, c'est de remplacer Wufei sur sa mission, il trouve que c'est bien peu payé.

Un jeune Preventer entre dans le bureau juste après le départ de Duo.

-« Le Lieutenant Maxwell n'est pas là ? »

Yuy cligne des paupières, lieutenant, les autres n'ont pas encore intégré qu'il était rétrogradé, il n'allait pas faire la remarque.

-« Il est aux archives. »

-« Le Général voudrait le voir dans son bureau, rapidement. »

-« Dès qu'il revient, je l'envoie ! »

-« Merci Capitaine. » Lâche la recrue en faisant un signe militaire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le sous-lieutenant revient les bras chargés de procès verbaux, d'autres enquêtes qui n'ont pas abouti.

-« Bon amusement, j'ai un peu regardé pendant que le service cherchait d'autres dossiers. »

-« Lady Une veut te voir. »

-« J'ai pourtant du travail en attente moi. » Peste-t-il en repartant.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand Duo referme la porte, il aimait aussi ce trait de caractère chez son homme, un peu ronchonnant, mais accordant. L'homme qu'il a à la maison est diamétralement différent, mais tout aussi attachant.

Yuy secoue la tête pour s'obliger à se concentrer, il est temps pour lui de se mettre au travail, il n'est plus en vacances et les prochaines qu'il aura, il sera seul à la maison.

µµµ

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Maxwell revient et s'assied à sa place, ouvre son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail, il avait plusieurs dossiers à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant de partir en vacances.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Interroge Heero puisque son homme ne lui dit pas directement.

-« M'envoyer en mission avec Louis. »

-« À quel endroit ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« J'y vais pas, je ne suis pas lieutenant, je ne pars pas avec un sergent. » Rétorque Maxwell en souriant à son amant.

-« Duo ! »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait le règlement, s'il arrive quelque chose à Louis, c'est Lady Une qui sera tenue responsable et pas moi, je te signale. D'un côté, je m'en fous qu'il lui arrive un truc à la boss, mais admet qu'on a un bon supérieur qui nous fout royalement la paix et nous laisse relativement libre, je n'ai pas envie de lui créer plus d'ennuis que je le fais en temps normal. »

-« Tu as préparé ton pitch depuis combien de temps ? » Demande Heero en pinçant un rien ses lèvres.

Il essaye de mettre de la glace dans son regard, mais il est persuadé ne pas être convaincant.

-« À l'instant, mais ça me trotte en tête depuis qu'elle m'a rétrogradé. » Avoue-t-il en prenant le premier dossier au centre de la table.

-« Duo, tu sais que tous les autres sont en missions ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Non, je ne savais pas, tu veux que j'y aille quand même, je veux bien si tu me le demandes. » Propose Maxwell en regardant son homme.

-« Tu lui as dit non, ça va encore fait plus d'histoires si tu acceptes pour moi et que tu refuses pour elle. On va bien voir ce qu'elle va trouver comme solution. Mets-toi au travail. »

-« C'est ce que je veux faire depuis une heure. »

Au bout d'une grosse heure, le jeune Preventer revient dans le bureau.

-« Capitaine, le Général vous demande. »

-« J'y vais. »

Le métis marque l'endroit où il est arrivé, sauvegarde ses fichiers et se lève. Son coéquipier le regarde partir. Ça n'aurait pas traîné d'avoir la solution à ce léger problème pour lui.

Par contre quand Heero revient, il se demande si c'était un léger problème vu le regard noir qu'il a.

-« Range ce que tu fais. » Ordonne Yuy en rassemblant les procès verbaux en une pile qu'il met au centre de la table, puis il s'assied à son bureau devant son portable.

Maxwell cligne des paupières en le regardant de façon ahurie. Le bruit d'un mail qui arrive dans sa boîte lui fait lâcher du regard son amant. Il clique sur l'alerte pour l'ouvrir et là sa mâchoire manque de tomber sur sa partie du bureau.

-« C'est ça sa solution ! » S'exclame-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est moi qui pars avec Louis, il y a un lieutenant sur l'autre mission. »

-« Mais, je ne fais pas du tout asiatique. » Conteste Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Duo, c'est soit Pékin, soit Tokyo, elle ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de choix. Il y a aussi la mutation définitive en Russie dans la balance parce qu'elle en a marre des embrouilles si je n'arrive pas à te canaliser au moins au travail, dixit le Général. »

-« J'ai peut-être joué une fois de trop. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je crois. Mais bon c'est moins dangereux de se savoir entourés d'ennemis que de se croire entouré d'alliés. » Répond Yuy en ouvrant la farde avec un CD-ROM pour préparer sa mission. « Avant de t'y mettre, va me chercher Louis. »

-« Ro' » Peste Maxwell, mais devant le regard noir qui le transperce, il se lève prestement. « Oui, mon Capitaine. »

En le voyant faire, Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, décidément, il l'aimait son homme à multi facette. Quand il revient, Maxwell se met au travail directement, d'après les éléments que son partenaire a déjà faits. Sa mission doit commencer d'ici une grosse semaine, il doit la préparer par mail, ne pouvant pas faire comme son amant avec son binôme directement et de vive voix.

Pour une remise dans le bain après les vacances et les dix jours à remettre des dossiers en ordre, ils étaient rapidement dans le vif de l'action, ils préféraient ça de toute façon, que de devoir faire de l'administratif sur de vieilles missions.

Très pris par leur enquête respective, les départs de mission de l'un puis de l'autre, ils n'ont pas le temps de penser que si Maxwell a intégré momentanément la section de Pékin c'était à cause de Trowa. L'action peut faire oublier énormément de choses également.

À Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

En revenant de sa mission, Duo constate sur le tableau de service que son amant n'est pas encore rentré de la sienne. Même s'il se tracasse un peu pour son compagnon, il se dit que c'est normal, il n'est rien inscrit d'alarmant.

Il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui et voir comment les oiseaux ont vécu leur absence. Depuis que les perruches sont venues au QG, leurs animaux ont la cote. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se propose pour les nourrir et venir leur tenir compagnie cinq à dix minutes. S'il y avait eu un problème, il aurait eu un mot à sa place.

Fort fatigué par une mission de longue haleine, Duo se décide à rentrer chez lui. Sur le meuble de l'entrée, il y a le courrier que son homme n'a pas encore ouvert, ce dernier étant parti quinze jours après lui. En regardant les expéditeurs, Maxwell voit ses extraits de compte, n'ayant pas pu venir les chercher depuis un mois, la banque les lui avait envoyés par la poste.

Il se rend jusqu'à son bureau pour tout déposer dessus, là il soupire en voyant le tas de factures qui n'ont pas été rangées. Le bien-être d'Heero avait un prix, qui lui pesait de temps en temps surtout après une longue absence. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière.

Il allait devoir être méthodique s'il voulait venir à bout de tout cela. D'abord une bonne douche, un repas sur le pouce devant son ordinateur et le facturier. La tête décompressée, en une bonne heure et demie il devrait avoir remis de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Maxwell commence à tout ranger en mangeant son sandwich au thon et petits légumes, il prend d'abord les factures et note la date de paiement avant de la classer, si elle n'est pas payée, il l'encode directement à la banque. Il coche au fur et à mesure sur son extrait de compte, il les classera en dernier en regardant où il n'a pas mis des V, vu le tas s'il ne le fait pas comme ça, il va oublier des paiements, des virements ou encore des versements.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il peut commencer à ranger les extraits de compte en vérifiant les entrées puisqu'il avait fait les sorties avec les factures. Il est presque à la fin qu'il commence à se gratter le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce versement de trois cent cinquante crédits versé sur son compte, il n'y a aucune communication en plus ? Ce n'est pas le travail ni un numéro qu'il a l'habitude de voir. Il sort en soupirant son téléphone pour sonner à la banque qu'elle puisse le renseigner.

-« C'est un versement de la grande banque intergalactique, c'est un de leur numéro, d'après le listing, c'est la section de la Lune. » Lui dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

-« Oh ! Alors je sais ce que c'est, merci. »

-« Mais de rien Monsieur Maxwell. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du natté, il avait oublié ce versement mensuel, il faut dire aussi que c'était le premier qu'il recevait. Heero rentrait dans trois jours d'après le planning, il allait prévoir un dîner pour eux trois pour jeudi prochain, Duo savait que son amant voudrait être présent lors de l'annonce.

Son esprit avait été occupé avec l'administratif, maintenant que tout était fait. Il soupire, il vient de réaliser qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Wufei. Est-ce que sa mission ne serait pas encore finie ? D'un autre côté, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessé ou de mort d'homme. Il s'en voudrait énormément si son ami se trouvait blessé ou même plus grave.

Bien sûr, tous les Preventers savaient qu'il y avait les risques du métier, mais là Wufei n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur cette mission. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il est presque persuadé qu'il débarquerait à Tokyo pour descendre Trowa, il le ferait de ses propres mains pour apprécier de le voir le supplier.

Un goût de fiel arrive dans la bouche de Duo, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Barton et toute sa colère et sa haine revenaient à la surface en une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait pouvoir l'étriquer et oublier toute cette période de sa vie ? S'il avait pu se faire oublier, mais non, il fallait qu'il relance, qu'il essaye à nouveau de rentrer dans sa vie. Est-ce que Trowa ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne fait qu'attiser sa hargne ? Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment qu'une fois Heero mort, il serait venu pleurer dans ses bras et qu'ils seraient redevenus amants ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si son compagnon mourait ? Maxwell sent un nœud se faire dans son estomac, une boule au niveau de la gorge, il a dur de respirer, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il avale difficilement sa salive et secoue la tête avant de se mettre debout pour chasser cette mauvaise impression. Il ne survivrait pas une heure au décès d'Yuy. Quoique ça dépende ce qui l'a causée. Si c'est une erreur dans une mission, il est persuadé qu'il y aurait un carnage avant qu'il n'aille le rejoindre.

Non, il ne laissera pas passer un truc pareil, il allait monter un dossier contre lui, ce n'était pas tolérable qu'il joue ainsi avec la vie des collègues alors qu'il y a déjà tellement de risques en temps normal. S'il avait été en mission au moment où Heero avait reçu cet ordre de mission, il serait parti et il serait tombé dans un piège. Plus il y pense plus sa colère augmente, il se lève d'un bond et se rend dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Il n'allait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec son homme pour cette histoire, il s'en occuperait une fois que Wufei serait revenu de mission lui aussi.

Pour l'heure, maintenant que le financier était fait, il s'attaque à la pratique, la rédaction du menu pour la semaine à venir dès le retour de son homme. Jeudi, ils iront au restaurant de manière à permettre à Heero de se remettre dans le bain.

Satisfait de lui, il se rend au lit. Demain, il aura un jour de congé, il va pouvoir en profiter pour se reposer.

µµµ

Quand Yuy rentre, il passe par le QG afin de faire son rapport, Maxwell plisse les yeux en réalisant que son amant est raide comme un piquet quand il le croise dans un couloir. Seulement, il ne peut pas l'aborder maintenant.

Une angoisse lui broie l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il serait arrivé quelque chose à Wufei ? Ou alors à Louis ? Ou à lui ?

Depuis qu'il était devenu sous-lieutenant, les informations qu'il recevait en tant que lieutenant ne lui parviennent plus, certains accès aux dossiers lui sont bloqués.

Normal, mais excessivement rageant tout de même surtout quand on avait connu autre chose il n'y a pas si longtemps et tant que son attitude ne changerait pas, ce n'est pas dit que Lady Une lui donnerait une promotion.

Ne pouvant pas avoir plus d'informations, il ne reste qu'une solution à Duo, celle de retourner à son bureau. Il espère sincèrement que son amant y passera et qu'il aura les réponses à ses questions rapidement.

Encore une chance, il est de journée, il pourra rentrer dans moins de quatre heures constate-t-il quand il voit que Heero n'est pas venu le voir quand il va manger au mess.

µµµ

C'est presque au pas de course que Duo rentre chez lui, il pousse la porte et n'entend rien. Même pas les inséparables qui d'habitude l'accueillent d'un petit cri.

Il ôte ses chaussures et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'y a personne. En voulant se rendre à la buanderie pour voir si son amant est au moins rentrer pour déposer son sac. Il constate la couverture de nuit sur la cage des inséparables.

Il est pourtant persuadé de l'avoir ôtée ce matin en se levant comme tous les jours. En avançant vers la cage, il découvre son amant couché dans le fauteuil un bras sur les yeux.

Alors, il s'assied sur la table basse et il lui demande :

-« Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ? »

-« Si ! »

Seulement, Yuy ne bouge pas alarmant encore plus son compagnon.

-« Ça va ? » finit par demander le natté.

-« Oui. »

Pourtant tout dans l'attitude d'Heero prouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal. Alors, Duo se lève et soulève le T-shirt de son homme à la recherche de contusions ou de blessures.

Avec un profond soupir, Heero se redresse et ôte son T-shirt, il tire son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il est surpris de se faire repousser, il croyait que son compagnon avait envie de sexe. Ce qui est normal, il y a presque un mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'as pas le droit sans mon accord ! » S'énerve Maxwell.

-« Tu me l'as donné, on me déshabillant ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Je cherche la raison de ta raideur tout à l'heure au QG et de ton attitude amorphe. »

-« Duo, j'ai fait ma part de travail, ici. Je suis juste fatigué. » Soupire Heero.

-« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mis au lit ? »

-« Parce que j'ai encore le repas à préparer et que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai entendu le réveil. » Lâche plus agressivement le métis.

-« Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé en mission ? »

-« Louis est une véritable pipelette. Il m'a épuisé moralement à toujours vouloir des explications sur les méthodes. Sinon, il travaille bien, tu l'as bien formé. »

-« Merci, va te mettre au lit. Je me ferai livrer chinois. »

-« Ça va aller, j'avais juste envie de calme. » Soupire Heero.

-« Tu as besoin de plus que de calme. Va te mettre au lit. » Ordonne Duo.

Sans plus rouspéter, Yuy se lève pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il ôte son jean et se glisse entre les draps. En moins de cinq minutes, Maxwell constate qu'il dort profondément, cela le fait sourire quand il va vérifier.

Il s'installe dans le salon après avoir ôté la couverture de la cage, il sait que son compagnon ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment, lui a encore le courrier à trier.

Peu avant dix-huit heures trente, Heero entre dans le salon beaucoup plus reposé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Tu as déjà commandé chinois ? » Demande-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Non, j'allais le faire. »

-« Alors je m'attelle au repas, on va déjà au restaurant jeudi. C'est en quel honneur ? » Dit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Maxwell sourit, il préfère son homme ainsi, alors qu'il se lève pour le rejoindre, il le voit revenir avec les pommes de terre, les oignons, les carottes, le tout préparé dans une casserole et le seau pour la poubelle verte.

-« J'ai reçu le premier versement de l'argent de G, j'ai déjà prévenu Howard. »

-« Il vient avec Catherine ? » S'informe Heero en commençant par les pommes de terre.

-« Je lui ai demandé de venir seul. »

-« Tu crois qu'elle a encore des contacts avec Barton ! »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Tu as des nouvelles de la mission de Wufei ? »

Heero le regarde bizarrement avant d'attaquer la prochaine pomme de terre.

-« Tu n'as pas vu au bureau ! »

-« Je suis sous-lieutenant, Lady Une a fait passer une missive qu'elle rétrogradait celui qui me fournirait des éléments qui n'a rien avoir avec mes missions. Je vais me marrer pour monter un dossier contre ce traître. » Rage Maxwell.

-« Et tu me poses des questions ? » Sourit Yuy.

Il lui vole un baiser avant de reprendre son travail et de répondre réellement à son homme.

-« Je t'aiderai pour ce dossier. Je le cosignerai. C'est un véritable danger pour les autres. Wufei est prêt à nous suivre sur cette voie. C'est pour cela que tu étais si inquiet pour moi ? Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle de ma mission ? »

-« À part quand tu rentrerais. » Avoue Duo.

-« Là, je trouve qu'elle va un peu loin. » Soupire Heero.

-« Louis n'a pas droit à toutes les informations, c'est logique. J'avais juste oublié cet état de fait. Bon, je vais mettre la table, puis je te donne un coup de main, sinon on ne mangera jamais. »

Avec le repos que Duo lui avait octroyé durant la journée, Heero était réellement bien disposé pour le reste de la soirée. Après une journée de repos supplémentaire, le capitaine reprend la direction du QG. Il se rend directement au bureau de Lady Une. Cette dernière s'étonne qu'il lui ait demandé une audience.

-« Mon Général, j'aurai juste une requête pour mes futures missions. » Commence-t-il.

Lady Une soupire en voyant déjà les ennuis venir.

-« Dites toujours ? »

-« Informez le sous-lieutenant Maxwell sur mon état de santé. On accepte vos sanctions pour notre attitude vis-à-vis de la mission de Tokyo, seulement vous ne laisseriez pas la femme de Mac Quallany sans nouvelles, si elle vous sonnait. »

-« Qu'il vienne ici, je lui donnerai personnellement. »

-« Merci. »

-« Remettez-vous au travail, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez instauré la paix que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. »

-« Nous n'avons pas instaurez paix en obéissant aux ordres mais en suivant nos instincts. » Lâche Yuy en partant.

Lady Une marque le coup mais ne peut que se ranger aux arguments du capitaine, jusqu'ici aucun dossier ne leur a résisté.

En attendant qu'on lui assigne une autre enquête, Heero commence à ressembler tous les éléments qu'il a déjà sur le cas Barton. Il ne sait pas ce que cela va donner. Il espère qu'ils ne font pas une bêtise. Si Trowa est renvoyé des Preventers, ils risquent de le voir débarquer à Sank. Est-ce qu'il doit parler de ce risque à son homme ? Oui, il le fera avant de le porter à Lady Une.

D'un autre côté, devoir se méfier des ordres de mission va devenir un enfer. Heero est persuadé que Trowa ne va pas en rester là puisque son plan a raté.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Trowa tend un piège à un collègue, il l'a déjà fait il y a douze ans pour essayer de le casser, ils ne peuvent pas rester sans rien faire.

Yuy fait un papier qu'il dépose à la place de son homme qu'il aille rechercher ce dossier aux archives. Autant prouver qu'ils montent ce dossier pas que par vengeance qu'il est une entrave au bon fonctionnement de la machine preventer.

En voyant ce qu'il doit aller chercher, Maxwell soupire.

-« Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié non plus pourquoi toute cette histoire a commencé. »

-« On va peut-être déterrer d'autres cadavres. » Souligne Yuy.

-« Je n'espère pas. »

-« Duo, il a massacré sans état d'âme tous les mercenaires qui l'ont élevé pour éliminer le traître qui les donnait. »

-« En laissant Middie Une en vie parce qu'il craquait sur elle. Et elle était la coupable. Ses sentiments régissent même son travail, tu as raison. Tu as des nouvelles de Wufei ? »

-« Tu pourrais jeter un petit coup d'œil tout de même. »

Maxwell secoue la tête avant de dire.

-« Ce n'est pas une mission sur laquelle j'ai travaillé, si Lady Une entre mon code et voit ce que j'ai consulté, je ne tiens pas à partir en Russie. »

-« Duo, je m'y ferai muter ou je démissionnerai et je viendrai te rejoindre. Je crois qu'elle le sait. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour le risquer. J'aime mes collègues, ma vie à Sank. » Conclut Maxwell.

Puis il part cherche le dossier pour Heero avec le code de son homme. Maxwell se demande combien de temps Lady Une va mettre pour se rendre compte de cette enquête qu'elle n'a pas demandée. Il doute qu'ils soient en train d'agir comme il faut, seulement il y a un risque réel pour eux deux ou pour d'autres.

Quand elle aura le dossier en main, peut-être qu'elle comprendra pourquoi ils ont agi ainsi dans son dos. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu lui en parler avant, seulement est-ce qu'elle les aurait écoutés ? Il veut bien admettre que ce soit ses sentiments qui ont régi aussi ses actes mais pour protéger l'homme qu'il aime.

Comment va-t-elle réagir en se rendant compte qu'ils ne l'ont pas prévenue à l'époque du dossier camarguais parce qu'ils avaient eu l'impression à ce moment-là de sauver leur couple en ajoutant Trowa à la donne ?

Encore une chance que ce soir, ils vont pouvoir se changer les idées avec Howard.

En remontant avec les renseignements, Duo se dit qu'il devrait envoyer une partie du travail qu'il a déjà fait à Heero. Comme Maxwell est affecté à l'archivage des missions en attendant d'être sur une autre enquête, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux recherches sur Barton. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas faire cela sur leur temps de travail non plus.

Heero copie toutes les données sur son disque dur dans un dossier codé, il y ajoute ce que son homme a déjà fait et s'attaque également à son travail personnel. Vérifier que les missions de ses hommes sur le terrain s'effectuent convenablement, qu'ils ont pensé à toutes les pistes, chercher les renseignements qu'ils leur manquent.

À Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

 **Bonne année 2016, beaucoup de bonheur et de moments de lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il est vingt heures quand Heero et Duo partent pour le restaurant, main dans la main. Ils commandent un apéritif en attendant Howard qui arrive dans les cinq minutes.

-« C'est sympa comme idée, même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Catherine ne pouvait pas venir. » Commence le vieil homme.

Duo fait ajouter un troisième apéritif avant de répondre.

-« Parce que cela touche l'enquête que tu as demandé. »

-« Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien. » Rappelle Howard.

-« Oui et l'on n'avait rien trouvé. C'était bien un leurre parce que l'argent, il l'avait placé sur un compte pour moi. » Explique Maxwell après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus de pomme.

-« C'est très bien, je suis heureux pour toi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis là. Même si ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir encore une fois. » Sourit l'homme.

-« Il y avait une clause, je ne pouvais toucher que trois cent cinquante crédits par mois jusqu'à épuisement de l'argent. »

-« Oh, je le reconnais bien là pour pas que l'argent te brûle les doigts, que tu ne saches pas le gérer. »

-« Voilà, tu as bien compris. Comme un accord est un accord, je vais te verser tous les mois trois cent quinze crédits, je garde mes dix pour cent. » Explique Duo.

-« Duo, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu n'as pas retrouvé l'argent, il fait partie de ton héritage. Je ne veux pas ! » S'indigne Howard.

-« Nous en avons discuté avec Heero. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cet argent. Tu ne sauras pas faire vivre un grand train de vie à ta princesse mais ça me fait plaisir. »

-« Tu es vraiment un brave petit gars. G avait raison de te laisser cet argent. Au moins, je pourrais offrir plus souvent à Catherine l'avion pour aller voir son frère. »

-« Nous, nous nous octroierons sûrement un resto avec notre part. On réglera les détails pratiques plus tard, commandons. » Lâche Maxwell en prenant le menu.

Ce dernier trône à côté d'eux depuis le début de l'apéritif. Heero prend aussi le sien, même s'il sait qu'il ne passera pas sa commande, il aime voir s'il y a des nouveautés. Quand Duo est en mission et que lui reste à Sank, il a déjà essayé d'en reproduire, comme il est déjà venu en goûter. Son amant le sait, il lui a dit.

Alors qu'ils mangent tous les trois, que les discussions ont repris sur bien des sujets, tout d'un coup Howard demande :

-« Et il n'y aura plus d'argent à quel moment ? »

-« Jamais, l'intérêt mensuel de la somme dépasse les cinq cents crédits. Je ne peux pas demander plus que mes trois cent cinquante crédits. L'argent en réalité est à la banque et elle le gardera après ma mort. »

Howard éclate de rire.

-« Il n'a jamais été très doué de ce côté-là, c'est certain. Faire tout un foin pour envoyer des gens à la recherche d'un trésor alors qu'il l'a placé en banque sous certaines conditions. Et ne pas réaliser que la rente est inférieur aux intérêts, il me fait bien rire. »

-« Je crois qu'au départ la rente était égale ou un rien supérieure au montant des intérêts. Seulement, il n'a pas pris en compte que les intérêts s'ajouteraient à la somme de départ. » Expose Heero après avoir demandé l'accord de parler d'une caresse sur la main.

-« Tu crois ou tu es certain ? » Sourit Duo.

-« J'ai fait le calcul inverse, s'il avait commencé à te verser l'argent à dix-sept ans, les intérêts s'élevaient à plus ou moins trente cent dix crédits. » Répond Yuy.

-« Tu n'aimes pas faire un solitaire mais tu fais ce genre de chose. » Sourit Maxwell. (1)

Puis il l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Personnellement, je trouve cela plus marrant. » Répond Heero.

Howard sourit de les voir si heureux. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Trowa la dernière fois qu'il était allé à Tokyo avec Catherine. Il se rappelle que sa compagne avait demandé à son frère.

-« Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? C'est toi qui viens de demander de leurs nouvelles. »

-« À l'époque où je vivrais à Sank, Heero détruisait Duo. Duo mérite quelqu'un de mieux que ce type. »

En les voyant maintenant, une fois de plus Howard se dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer une comédie. Du moins, pas Maxwell, il est heureux tous ses gestes le prouvent. S'ils ont eu des difficultés, ils ont réussi à les surmonter et c'est bien.

Après avoir donné les trois cent quinze crédits à Howard, Duo prend son numéro de compte. S'ils doivent se voir tous les mois dans un restaurant pour lui remettre l'argent, il n'est pas certain que financièrement cela va aller pour eux.

µµµ

Wufei a aussi réintégré son poste depuis un mois, même s'il y a eu des blessés, lui est sain et sauf. Certains soirs, ils se font, à trois, des vidéo-conférences. Wufei explique les discussions qu'il a eues avec certains Preventers et surtout qu'une partie des actions il les a préparées avec l'équipe pour limiter les risques.

Trowa n'est pas descendu sur le terrain alors qu'il était prévu au départ. Seulement, ils n'ont aucune preuve que c'est parce que Heero manquait, ils n'ont que des présomptions. Les dossiers ont été modifiés avant l'arrivée du Chinois à Tokyo et les informations peuvent simplement avoir été modifiées à cause d'un changement sur le terrain dû à l'évolution de l'enquête.

Malgré tout, Heero et Duo continuent de monter leur dossier avec beaucoup de points en italique preuve qu'il ne tiendrait pas devant un juge.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Finit par demander Yuy.

Cela faisait quinze jours que plus aucun des deux ne trouvait d'éléments à charge.

Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une semaine ensemble à la maison avec presque le même horaire, ils avaient décidé de le relire du début à la fin.

-« J'aurai envie de le donner à Lady Une, seulement il n'y a rien dedans de concret, on ne dirait pas qu'il a essayé de te tuer. Il a été trop intelligent. À la rigueur, on peut le sanctionner pour ses manquements en tant que Preventer. »

-« Le harcèlement moral ne fonctionne pas non plus. Même si l'on arrive à le faire virer ou enfermer, ça ne sera jamais très longtemps, c'est certain. » Affirme Heero.

-« S'il est viré, il va se rappliquer ici. Ça aussi c'est certain. Je crois qu'on a moins de risque en le laissant à Tokyo. Au moins, on sait où il est. »

-« Je crois aussi. »

-« J'aurai bien dit on lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce et on le tire dans un guet-apens pour l'abattre. Là, on est sûr d'en être débarrassé. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Je sais, on ne peut pas mais ça me brûle les doigts. Je ne tiens pas à faire de la prison pour meurtre. Surtout pas à cause de lui. Il s'est assez mis entre nous. »

-« Tout à fait d'accord. On garde ça au chaud, si on voit d'autres choses on ajoute et si un jour le dossier est en béton, on s'en sert. »

-« D'accord. Je vais en faire une sauvegarde supplémentaire. » Répond Maxwell.

Pendant ce temps, Heero se lève pour aller préparer le repas.

Après avoir tout rangé, Duo se rend à la buanderie alors qu'il s'occupe de la machine qui a fini de tourner. Il se sent vraiment heureux. Heero a tenu parole, il est moins belliqueux, il ne teste plus sa dominance, il accepte les décisions qu'il prend sans trop rechigner. Il voit bien de temps à autre une envie de rébellion passer dans son regard et lui n'a qu'à croiser les bras pour le voir se ressaisir. Du coup, son cœur se gonfle encore plus d'amour pour son amant et il peut lui donner ce dont il a besoin pour être bien dans son corps.

µµµ

La vie reprend son cours, le temps passant Lady Une n'a pas l'air de vouloir donner une promotion à Duo, Heero constate en faisant les poussières dans le bureau que le tas de factures non payées augmente continuellement.

La liste qu'il fait sur le frigo n'est pas toujours achetée au complet. Quand c'est vraiment important, il doit le noter plusieurs fois. Ils se font moins souvent livrer chinois également, plus de beaux morceaux de viande.

Ne voulant pas indisposer son amant, Heero lui verse un peu plus que la quote-part qu'il doit verser. Il ne lui verse plus les huit dixièmes de son salaire mais neuf dixièmes, lui a de l'argent de côté qu'il pourra proposer à son compagnon s'il voit que cela ne va pas mieux.

Heero est soulagé en constatant que le tas de factures diminue et en réalisant que Duo est moins nerveux également.

Seulement avec sa diminution de salaire depuis neuf mois, Duo n'a pas encore pu réserver leurs vacances. Et plus le temps passe, plus les prix augmentent. Il va bien devoir dire à Heero qu'ils ne partiront pas durant les quinze jours de vacances qu'ils ont début du mois de juillet.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute parce qu'il avait trop souvent tiré sur les règles que sa supérieure imposait. Il s'était cru plus intelligent qu'elle et qu'il récupérait ses galons rapidement et ne pas devoir faire face aux problèmes financiers qui en découleraient.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, Duo décide de lui dire durant le souper, autant mettre cet aléa derrière lui. Ils seront tout aussi bien ici dans leurs meubles. Ils dépenseront moins qu'en vacances également.

Alors qu'ils sont à table, Maxwell se lance :

-« On ne partira pas en juillet. »

-« C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas encore demandé où je voulais aller. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Voilà ! »

-« J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de me le dire à la dernière minute. Tu veux que je les paye ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Garde ton argent. Déjà que tu mets moins de côté en me versant une plus grosse part de ton salaire, c'est très gentil de ta part. »

-« C'est ma faute aussi si tu as été rétrogradé. Si je n'avais pas voulu Trowa comme amant… »

-« Heero, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, coupe Duo. Ce n'est pas toi qui es parti en Camargue de ton plein gré. Il est au départ de tout cela. Et le sujet est clos. Je pensais que Lady Une aurait eu plus vite besoin d'un lieutenant. »

Ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à Heero de devoir rester à l'appartement. Surtout qu'il ne s'y prête pas vraiment pour devoir rester à deux, nuit et jour pendant une quinzaine. Dans ses meubles, il va être tenté de s'occuper de ses affaires en cours, ils vont se disputer parce qu'il va penser au travail.

Pour Heero tout cela ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant quand Duo lui dit.

-« Je suis désolé ! »

Yuy sourit bravement avant de répondre.

-« Ce n'est rien. »

µµµ

Durant une semaine, Heero réfléchit à ce problème qui grandit continuellement à ses yeux au point de ne plus voir que les points positifs de son projet et d'en oublier tous les points négatifs, dont le plus grand, qu'il a fini par occulter.

Il sait que Duo aime bien les surprises, il apprécie quand il ajoute un élément au menu, comme une entrée ou un dessert. Comme il est ravi quand il a fait un gâteau pour son seize heures.

Il va donc faire une surprise à son homme et cela lui ôtera un problème de l'existence. Ils seront tous les deux heureux, ils pourront se reposer et profiter un peu de la vie. Il n'a plus qu'à choisir la destination de leurs futures vacances, il remettra le cadeau à son compagnon une semaine avant le départ, cela sera bien suffisant à Duo pour préparer le voyage.

µµµ

Ils seront en vacances dans une grosse semaine. Heero a préparé un petit déjeuner romantique demandé par Duo et ils vont le prendre au lit.

C'est dimanche, ils ont fait la grasse matinée, ils ont déjà fait des câlins, c'était presque les vacances. Lady Une n'enverrait aucun des deux en mission pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs congés.

Yuy sort sa surprise et la met sur le plateau avec tout ce qu'il a préparé afin de reprendre des forces.

Il se compose un visage et revient dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Il installe le plateau sur les genoux de son homme et fait le tour du lit pour se mettre à sa place à côté de son amant.

Il tourne son visage vers Duo en souriant de toutes ses dents, il l'a vu prendre l'enveloppe avec sa vision périphérique.

Pourtant en voyant le regard de son homme et son attitude fermée, ce qu'il a occulté pour faire sa surprise et se faire plaisir lui saute aux yeux.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il allait contre un ordre de son compagnon ? Pourquoi son confort a été plus important que tout l'amour qu'il a pour Duo ? Pourquoi ne peut-il jamais obéir simplement sans réfléchir ?

Il finit par espérer ne pas avoir défié une fois de trop son homme et ne pas se retrouver à nouveau seul au monde !

À Suivre…

* * *

(1) Allusion au chapitre 18 de Que j'ai été bête


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Heero n'ose plus bouger, il a perdu son sourire devant l'air renfrogné de son amant. Est-ce qu'il doit lui retirer des mains et s'excuser ? Est-ce qu'il doit attendre de savoir qu'elle est la sanction ?

Parce que c'est sûr, ils ne vont pas faire l'amour comme il l'avait toujours imaginé !

Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour faire ses excuses. Il reçoit les billets d'avion pour Hawaï sur la poitrine. La location du petit bungalow qu'ils ont loué pour une enquête lui tombe sur les jambes.

Maxwell dépose le plateau-repas au pied du lit et se lève sans un mot. Il attrape ses vêtements sur la chaise et s'en va dans la salle de bain.

Quand Duo en sort, Heero est toujours dans le lit ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, il a peur de faire pire que bien.

Maxwell s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour lui dire :

-« Tu iras les rendre à l'agence lundi. J'ai dit qu'on ne partait pas. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir eu l'idée d'aller à Hawaï et dans cet endroit de malheur. À croire que tu veux retourner le couteau dans la plaie. »

-« Tu aurais accepté ailleurs ? » Tente Heero.

-« J'ai fait un trou dans le budget pour aller déjà en Tunisie et voir Wufei à la fin de l'année. Ro', ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'on ne part pas. On vit au-dessus de nos moyens depuis des mois. »

-« Alors, accepte mon argent. » Supplie Yuy.

-« J'en ai de l'argent de côté aussi. Je ne mets pas la totalité de mon salaire dans notre couple. Tu dois garder une poire pour la soif et moi aussi. »

Yuy repousse les couvertures et se lève pour s'approcher de son amant.

-« L'agence a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de reprises. Je vais les revendre sur le net. J'ai vraiment voulu te faire plaisir. »

-« Pourquoi là ? »

-« Tu as dit que tout était magnifique. Sans la pression de la mission, j'ai cru que cela te plairait. »

-« Il y a beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs liés à cet endroit. Je vais faire un jogging, tu restes là ! » Ordonne Duo en partant.

Rester là, c'est dans l'appartement, dans la chambre ? Il a bien envie d'appeler Duo pour le savoir, seulement il ne veut pas le contrarier encore plus. Alors, il va rester dans la chambre, déjeuner et se remettre au lit.

Il y a maintenant une heure et demie que Duo est parti, Heero a mangé, a mis le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il a sorti son livre. Il attend tout en lisant.

Seulement, là il a vraiment dur de rester concentré sur l'histoire captivante d'un autre temps. Il a besoin d'aller à la toilette. Et si Duo le trouve sur les w-c, il va encore lui faire une scène parce qu'il ne sait pas obéir simplement.

Il estime avoir fait assez de mal à son compagnon pour la journée. Il s'en veut aussi de ne jamais réussir ses surprises. Les inséparables avaient fait plaisir à Duo seulement il avait aussi empêché son amant de lui faire une vraie surprise avec ses moineaux japonais.

Si les strings l'avaient ému, il faut dire qu'il y trouvait un avantage, il aurait du sexe plus violent également parce que Duo voulait le remercier en retour.

Il en était là, à se retenir pour obéir à son homme et ne pas le décevoir. Néanmoins, si Duo ne rentrait pas rapidement, il allait finir par avoir un accident ou il allait devoir lui désobéir.

C'est soulagé qu'il entend la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Il sort du lit et attend près de la porte en serrant les fesses. Ne sachant plus se retenir, il demande :

-« Duo ? Je peux sortir de la chambre ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » S'étonne ce dernier.

Alors qu'il ôte sa deuxième basket, il voit passer Heero en boxer marchant rapidement en se dandinant légèrement preuve qu'il serre les fesses.

Il ne ferme même pas la porte de la salle de bain, il se précipite sur les w-c et libère ses intestins avec bonheur.

-« Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour aller à la toilette ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il vient d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Tu as dit : reste là. » Rappelle Yuy.

Le natté éclate de rire devant la réponse en entrant dans la pièce afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit.

-« Tu n'es pas croyable. Quand c'est des trucs importants, tu n'es pas capable d'obéir et pour des bêtises, tu vas à la limite du ridicule. Je prends ma douche. Je parie que le plateau du déjeuner est encore dans la chambre ! »

-« Je le fais de suite. »

Duo se déshabille, jette ses affaires dans le panier de linge sale et entre dans la cabine de douche. Avant d'allumer l'eau, il lâche :

-« Ah oui, habille-toi ! »

Puis il éclate de rire. Heero a compris le cheminement de sa pensée, il faut lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. S'il est un rien vexé, seulement il préfère encore se tenir à carreau. La sanction n'est pas encore tombée pour les vacances qu'il avait voulu organiser. Il ne tient pas à rajouter une autre sanction.

Après s'être essuyé mais pas tiré la chasse que la douche n'ait pas un changement de température, Heero va dans la chambre. Il s'habille et refait le lit. Après seulement, il ramène le plateau vers la cuisine, cela ne sert à rien de faire des trajets inutiles.

Quand Duo sort de la chambre habillé, Yuy lui dit.

-« Du coup, tu n'as pas mangé ! »

-« Si avec Viralit que j'ai rencontré sur le trajet. Mais tu peux m'amener à boire. »

Heero s'empresse de lui amener un verre de jus de pomme alors que Maxwell s'installe dans le salon.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait mon cahier de sudoku ? » Peste-t-il en s'asseyant.

Dans les vingt secondes, Yuy lui amène, Duo ne peut que sourire devant l'attitude de son compagnon.

-« Tu crois que si je dis que tu dois te déplacer à cloche-pied, tu vas le faire ? »

Maxwell se mord la lèvre en essayant de rester sérieux alors que son homme le dévisage incrédule, ne sachant pas s'il lui demande réellement de marcher à cloche-pied ou s'il peut répondre à ce genre de question.

-« Heero, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la sanction. Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas l'appliquer maintenant et elle ne changera pas. »

-« Tu vas l'appliquer quand ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Ça, tu le verras bien. »

Heero vient s'installer près de son compagnon.

-« Duo, je n'avais vraiment pas de mauvaises intentions. J'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir avec mon argent, te faire un cadeau. »

-« Je le sais très bien même si pour cela tu as enfreint une règle primordiale. Tu as touché à la vie privée, ce n'est pas comme un string ou les inséparables. En plus Hawaï, rien qu'à penser à cette période, j'ai des frissons d'horreurs dans le dos. »

-« Je suis désolé ! »

-« Tu as déjà mis les billets sur le net ? »

-« Non, le portable était dans le salon. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Fais-le et j'espère que tu ne perdras pas trop d'argent. »

Un rien rassuré, Heero redevient normal, il ne s'empresse plus d'obéir tout en étant prompt à le faire.

µµµ

Mardi en rentrant du travail, Yuy trouve sur la table de la cuisine un paquet et une lettre dessus. Duo n'a même pas manifesté une fraction de seconde durant les quatre heures qu'ils se sont côtoyés au travail que la sanction tomberait maintenant. Il est époustouflé par sa maîtrise.

Il ouvre le paquet qui est simplement un sachet plastique opaque et il y trouve un tablier de soubrette. Il plisse le front tellement il trouve cela étrange alors il ouvre la lettre.

 _Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre. Maintenant, tu vas être sûrement moins heureux._

 _À partir de maintenant quand tu arriveras à la fin de cette lettre et jusqu'au lundi dix heures avant de reprendre le travail après nos congés, tu devras porter ce tablier sans rien en dessous tant que tu es à l'appartement._

 _Deuxième partie de la sanction, jusqu'à la fin de ta punition, je te considère comme mon sex-toy. Tu peux répondre à un baiser mais tu ne participeras à rien. Interdiction de me toucher._

Heero avale péniblement sa salive, il espère sincèrement que Duo ne va pas inviter du monde à l'appartement, même si son amant n'a jamais voulu l'humilier en public, il ne sait pas s'il se remettrait de cela.

Il sait aussi que son compagnon ne le privera jamais de sexe, il va juste découvrir d'autres jeux sexuels avec son homme et cela en soit n'est pas réellement une punition pour lui.

Au moins durant les vacances, à moins que Duo ne décide de sortir pour réaliser une excursion ou l'autre, ils vont faire des économies de lessive.

Yuy ramasse le tablier et part vers la salle de bain. Il n'aura pas à mettre ses vêtements civils, il se met nu et passe le tablier. Il fait le nœud dans le dos et s'observe dans la glace sur pied.

Le tissu blanc lui arrive à la moitié de la poitrine en cachant ses mamelons, il y a un plissage tout autour du plastron. Le bas du tablier lui arrive à mi-cuisse masquant sa virilité. Il préfère nettement cela, le fait de savoir ses fesses à l'air le gêne déjà assez. Dans le dos, il n'y a que la cordelette autour du cou et le nœud au-dessus des reins.

Il y aurait pu avoir pire comme punition même s'il regrette toujours de devoir rester ici et non visiter un endroit pour le plaisir et non parce qu'il y est envoyé pour régler un problème.

Il s'attelle à sa partie du ménage, il voit bien que Duo a fait la sienne, le linge pend dans la buanderie. Tout ce dont il a besoin pour faire le repas du soir est là. Il doit faire un risotto et des boulettes de viande. Il sort les oignons qu'il commence à peler avant de les couper en petits morceaux.

Un léger bruit attire son attention dans le coin supérieur droit de la cuisine. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qu'il y a là.

µµµ

Non, ce n'était pas pour vérifier si son homme faisait bien ce qu'il lui demandait, mais un peu quand même. Néanmoins, il avait eu également envie de pouvoir en profiter du travail.

Il n'allait pas les laisser là, seulement jusqu'à vendredi après ils seront en congé et il devrait ramener le matériel au service surveillance. Il espérait déjà ne pas se faire prendre ainsi que son collègue qui avait autorisé la sortie des quatre sans autorisation de Lady Une. Il savait pertinemment qu'il jouait avec le feu.

Seulement, il réalisait que Lady Une lui en voulait personnellement, elle venait de nommer Louis lieutenant pour leur permettre de partir en mission ensemble. Ce qui avait mis fort mal à l'aise la recrue qu'il avait formé, il y a déjà trois ans.

Pourtant il était docile en mission, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait sans esclandre. Il ne voyait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire pour retrouver son poste d'avant qui lui ôterait pas mal de soucis financiers.

Par contre, il se doutait que ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de son homme c'était d'avoir zoomé sur son postérieur qui sortait du tablier. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela rendrait Heero tellement sexy.

Et avec tous les dossiers chiants à compléter, il avait eu besoin d'une petite pause.

Il voit Heero déposer son oignon et son couteau et partir de la cuisine. Intrigué, il change de caméra pour le voir apparaître dans le salon et cherche la camera qu'il a installée là. Quand il l'a repérée, il se dirige vers la salle à manger. De voir ce corps se mouvoir commence à l'exciter. Pourtant, Heero est juste lui sans chercher à le rendre fou. Il le trouve attendrissant avec ses tongs et son tablier.

Maxwell sourit en le voyant quitter la salle à manger, il passe par celle du couloir qui est juste dans le hall d'entrée.

Eh non, Heero, je n'en ai pas mis dans la chambre ni dans la salle de bain. Je tiens à notre intimité, on ne sait jamais que quelqu'un pirate le système.

Heero a un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres en sortant de la chambre. Il repart vers la cuisine et il lui sourit avant de reprendre sa place devant le plan de travail.

Lui ferme le programme en entendant frapper à la porte du bureau.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre, il se demande si Heero va faire allusion aux caméras mais même pas.

-« Tu es à croquer comme ça. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Heureux que cela te plaise, ça aurait été dommage. » Répond Yuy sans bouger.

Il ne sait pas s'il a le droit de venir se nicher dans les bras de son homme, il n'est plus qu'un sex-toy d'après ce qu'il a compris, mais vu qu'il interprète toujours mal les désirs de son compagnon, il n'est pas certain de ses conclusions.

-« Allez, viens ici. »

Le métis s'avance, se laisse embrasser passionnément en répondant au baiser les mains bien sagement à plat sur ses cuisses.

Quand Duo le lâche, il passe un bras autour de la taille du puni et l'entraîne vers la cuisine où la table est déjà préparée.

-« Tu as su revendre tes billets et ta réservation ? »

-« Oui pour six dixièmes du prix. »

-« C'est peu. » Regrette Maxwell en s'installant.

-« J'avais lancé les enchères à un dixième du prix, je suis satisfait. Je voulais justement te demander. »

-« Quoi ? » Demande Duo puisque son homme s'est arrêté.

-« Ils viennent les chercher demain à seize heures trente. Je peux attendre leur venue avant de mettre le tablier ? »

-« D'accord, surtout parce que je ne suis pas encore rentré et pour seulement pour une fois. »

-« Merci. » Sourit Heero en déposant l'assiette devant son compagnon.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passe un string, Heero se dit que les prochains divans, il faudrait mieux les acheter en tissus. Il se sent glacé jusqu'aux os quand il s'installe près de son homme. Encore une chance cette horrible sensation ne dure jamais longtemps.

Vers la moitié du film, comme Yuy s'endort, chose qui arrive une fois sur deux, Maxwell le secoue un peu et l'envoie se coucher.

Il sait bien que son homme à un horaire décalé par rapport au sien que ce n'est pas rare qu'il le réveille pour faire l'amour, il ne peut pas tout exiger. Heero a aussi besoin de sommeil pour rester performant.

µµµ

Pour finir la première semaine des vacances ne sont pas si pénible que cela, même s'il l'avait craint, Heero n'est pas tenté par se rendre au travail ou ouvrir son ordinateur pour savoir ce que font ses hommes comme quand il est seul en congé.

Même s'ils ne sortent pas beaucoup, Duo a prévu des activités. Ils ont retrié les garde-robes, chose qui n'avait plus été faite depuis leur aménagement. Ils ont changé les peintures des murs et changé complètement la disposition de la chambre à coucher.

Bien sûr, ils passent beaucoup de temps sous la couette pour dormir et récupérer de la fatigue de l'année ce qu'ils n'auraient pas fait en vacances. Ils s'épuisent physiquement et amoureusement. Si Heero n'a pas le droit de participer, il monte pourtant au septième ciel, quelle que soit la position que lui fait prendre son amant.

µµµ

Il leur reste quatre jours de congé, Yuy quitte le salon pour commencer à préparer le repas. Il en a un peu marre de l'inactivité, faire des mots mêlés ne l'amuse plus autant qu'au début.

Pourtant il revient dans les trente secondes.

-« Tu as barré le repas ! » Affirme Heero.

-« Oui, Howard m'a envoyé un mail, encore une chance que je l'ai vu. On doit le retrouver ce soir _au château brillant_. » Répond Maxwell sans lever le nez de son livre.

-« À quelle heure ? » Demande le métis.

Il vient s'installer près de son homme, reprend son carnet de mots mêlés.

-« À vingt heures. »

Heero retient un soupir, il n'est que seize heures trente.

-« Tu t'ennuies ? » Demande Duo en mettant son signet en place.

-« Un peu mais ton roman doit être captivant pour que tu le dévores ainsi. »

-« Il y avait pas mal de critiques positives, c'est pour cela que je l'ai pris à la bibliothéque. Tu veux faire une partie de bataille navale ? »

Yuy sourit et va chercher directement le jeu. Maxwell pourra toujours finir son livre plus tard, s'il ne récupère pas son rang de lieutenant, ils ne pourront peut-être pas partir en vacances avant un moment. Autant qu'Heero ne soit pas dégoûté de rester à l'appartement.

Même si voyager pour les missions ce n'est pas la même chose, ils voient du pays et lui aime rester à l'appartement surtout quand il avait dû bouger beaucoup pour le travail, ce qui était le cas ces derniers temps, jamais longtemps, moins d'une semaine mais il ne restait pas plus de trois jours à l'appartement. Il devait vérifier les informations d'un vieux dossier et repartir fréquemment sur le territoire près de Sank ainsi que d'autres régions du royaume de Sank ne lui permettant pas de rentrer dormir chez lui.

Après trois parties, Maxwell envoie Heero s'habiller.

-« Je dois mettre quelque chose de spécial ? » Demande Yuy en rangeant le jeu.

-« Non que tu sois à l'aise. »

Heero disparaît vers la salle de bain et Duo reprend son livre, juste le temps de laisser son homme se préparer.

Le métis ressort quinze minutes plus tard en disant :

-« C'est libre. »

-« Je finis mon chapitre. »

Heero avait fini par reprendre son carnet de mots mêlés et vérifiait souvent l'heure sur l'horloge murale. Est-ce qu'il pouvait rappeler à son compagnon les minutes qui s'égrainaient. Pour finir, il n'hésite plus, il y a déjà vingt minutes qui sont passées.

-« Il est bien long ton chapitre ? »

-« Mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me dépêche. »

Pourtant, Maxwell doit encore se raser car il ne le fait pas souvent en vacances. Yuy soupire et reprend une nouvelle grille qu'il abandonne presque de suite. Il tend la main vers le livre de son homme pour en savoir un peu plus. De toute façon, il le lira certainement vu comme il captive son amant.

Il serait temps pour lui que le travail reprenne, il commence à en avoir un peu marre de tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Il aurait bien suggéré à son compagnon d'aller faire un tennis, un jogging ou un mini-golf, seulement il lui aurait certainement refusé en disant qu'il essaye simplement de diminuer sa punition, alors que c'était seulement parce qu'il s'ennuie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Duo arrive fin prêt, en retard mais prêt. Heero a déjà sorti les chaussures et les vestes pour s'il fait froid au retour. Il attend son homme souliers aux pieds.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Ils marchent d'un bon pas, les dix minutes qui les séparent du restaurant. Quand ils y entrent, Howard et Catherine sont déjà là.

Maxwell tire son homme jusqu'à la table de l'ex-Sweeper.

-« Excusez-nous pour le retard. » Dit-il en venant serrer Howard dans ses bras.

Puis il embrasse Catherine sur la joue. Yuy, en retrait, fait simplement un signe de la tête.

-« Depuis le temps, Duo n'a pas réussi à te décoincer ? » Taquine la femme en venant embrasser le métis.

-« Mais si ma chérie sinon pourquoi seraient-ils en retard. » Rétorque Howard en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo.

-« Détrompe-toi, je lisais. » Réplique Maxwell en s'installant. « Alors quoi de neuf ? »

-« On va acheter un petit pied à terre ici, nous aimons tous les deux la région. » Lâche Howard.

-« Ce n'est pas un peu idiot pour le peu que vous y venez ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Non pas du tout, c'est un investissement. En plus, quand on n'est pas là, il est loué à des touristes. J'en ai un à Hawaï, un aux îles Maurice, un à Montréal. »

Heero et Duo se regardent, c'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment eu besoin de l'argent de G pour offrir du luxe à Catherine. Enfin, un accord est un accord pour Maxwell même si maintenant il avait bien plus besoin des trois cent cinquante crédits mensuels que Howard on dirait.

-« Et vous l'avez déjà choisi ? » Demande Duo.

-« Oui bien sûr, on a emménagé dedans il y a deux jours en tant que locataires. On voulait fêter l'acquisition avec vous et quelqu'un qui doit encore arriver. » Répond Howard.

-« Justement le voilà ! » Lâche Catherine en souriant.

Heero et Duo qui étaient dos à l'entrée se retournent pour voir qui arrive. Yuy devient blanc comme un linge. Maxwell vire au rouge.

Après avoir vu qui venait, Duo se retourne vers son vieil ami.

-« Je doute qu'on puisse manger avec vous, surtout s'il est là ! Pourtant, cela m'aurait fait plaisir. »

Maxwell se lève, son compagnon suit le mouvement. Duo lui attrape la main et le tire vers l'extérieur en prenant une autre allée que celle que l'homme remonte.

Catherine et Howard se regardent interloqués. Trowa leur avait raconté qu'ils avaient fait équipe dans le temps et que cela ferait certainement plaisir à tout le monde de se retrouver. Voilà pourquoi le vieux Sweeper avait organisé cette rencontre.

Barton réalisant qu'il se fait évincer fait volte-face pour les poursuivre. Catherine veut se lever, seulement Howard la retient.

-« Laisse, ils doivent s'expliquer. Moi, j'irai m'excuser auprès de Duo demain. »

Ils sont dans la rue, Maxwell finit par prendre la direction de l'appartement. Il n'a pas de quoi payer le restaurant à son homme. C'était une aubaine pour lui et un moyen peu onéreux pour offrir à son compagnon une sortie. Mais pas au prix de devoir supporter les railleries de Barton, sa présence et peut-être réaliser que cela ne gênait pas Heero à la longue.

Il reste perdu dans ses pensées, son compagnon marchant silencieusement à côté de lui quand il se fait retenir par le bras qui ne tient pas son amant.

-« Arrête de marcher si vite. Il faut qu'on parle et pas à distance, entre quatre yeux. »

Instinctivement, Maxwell planque Yuy derrière lui.

-« Ainsi, c'est ça que votre couple est devenu. Heero a enfin le dominant qu'il souhaitait. Le dominant qu'il peut manipuler pour son bonheur personnel. Duo ouvre les yeux. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce rôle-là. Tu es fait pour qu'on te donne de la tendresse, de l'amour. Reviens vers moi et tu seras traité comme tu le mérites, comme un joyau. »

-« Barton entre ça dans ta tête. Tu es peut-être l'amant parfait, mais je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne me rendras jamais heureux. Tu peux traiter Heero d'égoïste mais regarde toi, tu es bien pire. Tu détruis le bonheur des autres dans l'espoir que je te revienne. Cinq ans n'ont pas suffi pour que tu te rendes compte que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Tu veux vraiment que je donne à Lady Une le dossier qui prouve tout ce que tu as fait pour essayer de tuer Heero ? »

-« Il ne doit pas être convainquant ton dossier sinon il serait déjà chez Lady Une. Tu ne m'en menacerais pas. » Sourit Trowa.

-« Je préfère te savoir à Tokyo que viré des Preventers alors ne me tente pas. » Lâche Maxwell en partant.

Heero marche silencieusement à côté de son homme, son air renfrogné n'aide pas à discuter. Il y a de ça mais surtout il y a des paroles de Duo qui lui ont fait mal. Il l'entend dire et redire continuellement dans sa tête.

-« Tu es peut-être l'amant parfait. »

Il en oublie le reste que lui seul peut rendre Duo heureux. Ainsi, son compagnon n'est pas assouvi sexuellement avec lui parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la même sexualité.

Ils sont arrivés à l'appartement presque sans que le brun s'en rende compte. Il sursaute quand Maxwell lui dit :

-« Va repasser ton tablier. »

Il s'exécute directement. Quand il sort de la chambre, son compagnon sort de la salle de bain.

-« Viens ici ! » Exige Duo.

Heero voit bien que son homme est froid et distant. Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il serait mieux avec Trowa et qu'il regrette de l'avoir repoussé ?

Heero sent son cœur se briser à l'idée pourtant il est prêt à laisser partir Duo s'il doit être plus heureux.

Il est surpris de se faire prendre le visage par les deux mains de son amant et se faire embrasser passionnément. Il répond au baiser en tenant le bord du tablier pour ne pas avoir envie de serrer Duo dans ses bras. Il a tellement peur de le perdre.

Il sent que son compagnon le tire vers la chambre tout en l'embrassant toujours. Il l'aide à se coucher sur le lit sans arrêter son baiser, ses pieds touchent encore le sol que Duo vient s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se demande quand il a réussi à ôter son pantalon.

µµµ

Maxwell vient de se coucher à côté de lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour comme la toute première fois, tellement cela avait été fort et tout en tendresse.

Il sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors que la main nacrée le caresse sous le plastron du tablier.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est avec moi que tu veux être ? Tu aimes tellement la tendresse. »

-« Ro', tu es le seul à savoir me rendre heureux, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

-« Si justement, tu as dit que Trowa était l'amant parfait. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Je me suis mal exprimé alors, c'était plutôt même si tu es un amant parfait sans l'amour le sexe ne sert à rien. »

-« Parce que même si je suis persuadé d'en mourir, je veux bien m'effacer pour que tu trouves ton équilibre. »

Maxwell lui sourit, lui caresse le visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« La différence entre Trowa et toi, c'est que tu m'aimes pour moi et mon bonheur, pas pour toi comme lui. Je n'ai jamais été accro au sexe, mes autres amants m'appelaient femmelette. Je préférais une séance de bisous et de caresses au sexe. Avec toi, j'ai découvert que le sexe c'était bien aussi surtout quand on aime vraiment. »

-« Je t'aime, je voudrais te faire l'amour, te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

-« La punition est bientôt finie. Et tu me donnes déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Viens, on va voir ce qu'on peut manger. »

-« Pas une pizza, j'en ai marre. » Lâche-t-il en se dressant.

Puis il met la main devant sa bouche. Maxwell lui sourit et lui vole un baiser avant de ramasser son pantalon sur le sol.

-« Croque-monsieur avec salade, il doit avoir tout dans le frigo. »

Yuy se lève déjà pour préparer le repas, cela n'a rien du restaurant mais au moins il n'y aura plus de tensions entre eux.

Duo le regarde partir en souriant. Oui, il l'avait vraiment rendu accro au sexe avec son corps parfait. De voir ses fesses bouger, il lui ferait bien à nouveau l'amour là tout de suite.

Jamais Heero ne l'avait considéré comme un faible d'aimer la tendresse. Non, il avait pris ce trait de caractère comme faisant partie de l'homme à aimer et cela l'avait rassuré, cela avait fini par l'aider de se reconstruire. Il n'avait plus eu peur qu'on le touche et que ça puisse déborder en autre chose.

Maxwell arrive dans la cuisine, Heero a déjà fait les croque-monsieur. En attendant que la graisse fonde dans la poêle, il lave une tomate, la salade est déjà dans la passoire. Duo prend l'essoreuse pour sécher la salade, puis il va mettre la table.

Il peut bien donner un coup de main à son amant de temps en temps, lui le fait aussi quand il est congé.

Ils mangent en discutant comme souvent de tout et de rien.

µµµ

Vendredi dans l'après-midi, Duo change les draps du lit, c'est l'ennui des vacances, ils passent plus de temps au lit et il doit les changer plus souvent. Enfin, ils ont gagné en vêtements, surtout ceux de Heero.

Au matin, ils se sont rendus au marché pour acheter des légumes et se promener également un peu. Heero est en train de préparer les courses pour les mettre au congélateur et faire aussi une soupe avec les morceaux plus abîmés pour manger au soir avec des tartines.

On sonne à la porte.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je suis en train de changer la housse de couette, vas-y. »

En soupirant, Yuy se dirige vers l'entrée. Il ouvre en masquant son corps avec la porte. Derrière, il y a Howard qui s'étonne de ne voir que la tête du métis.

-« Duo est là ? » Demande l'homme.

-« Oui, à l'intérieur. »

Howard entre et sourit en voyant le tablier.

-« Je vous ai interrompu dans un jeu de rôle ? »

-« Non ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Tu es puni ? » Insiste Howard.

Heero est tellement abasourdi qu'il réplique :

-« Oui. »

-« Je me demande ce que tu peux avoir fait pour avoir eu une punition pareille. » Sourit-il. « Tu es nu dessous ? »

Heero hoche la tête.

-« Alors, je passe devant. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Duo sort de la chambre, il sourit et se précipite dans les bras de son vieil ami. Heero en profite pour disparaître dans la cuisine, en faisant attention de ne pas montrer l'arrière du tablier. Howard est au courant de beaucoup de choses et cela tracasse Yuy.

Est-ce que Duo et lui ont parlé de leur style de vie ? Cela le met mal à l'aise. En général, il obtempère plus vite à l'extérieur et en public justement pour que Duo ne doive pas en arriver à le punir devant des gens, il a testé, il sait qu'il le ferait.

Maxwell entraîne son ami vers le salon. Heero croise les doigts pour qu'il ne doive pas servir des boissons. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de passer rapidement des vêtements ? Duo ne lui a rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne tient pas à écoper une autre punition alors qu'il est à la fin de celle-ci.

Même si Duo a toujours fait attention à lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir, il n'aime pas avoir l'impression d'être un ustensile et ne pas pouvoir participer pendant une relation sexuelle.

Pendant les réflexions du métis, Duo et Howard ont entamé leur discussion dans le salon.

-« Cela fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. » Commence Maxwell.

-« Je voulais m'excuser… » Début Howard.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait de la tension entre lui et nous. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Coupe Duo.

-« J'aurai dû me méfier quand il a tellement insisté. Catherine ne comprend pas non plus. Il demande toujours de vos nouvelles chaque fois qu'on le voit. »

-« C'est un peu compliqué. Heero, tu nous amènes à boire après avoir passé un pantalon. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une punition ? » Demande intrigué Howard.

-« Il a voulu m'offrir des vacances alors que j'avais dit qu'on ne partirait pas. »

-« OK et pour Trowa ? »

Heero arrive juste à ce moment-là avec un plateau comprenant des limonades, de la bière, un pichet d'eau, il a passé un bas de jogging. Quand il a fini de faire le service, Duo invite son homme à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

-« Trowa a toujours été jaloux de Heero. Il y a plusieurs années, il a essayé de lui détruire le moral en le violant. Seulement, notre couple battait de l'aile parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'apporter la violence qu'il souhaitait. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Ça, je peux le comprendre après ce qu'OZ t'avait fait subir. » Intervient Howard.

-« Voilà, à mes yeux la violence ne pouvait pas être synonyme d'amour, cela ne l'avait jamais été même avant. » Reprend Duo.

-« Il faudrait voir ce que Heero a subi dans sa jeunesse pour qu'il associe souffrance et plaisir. »

-« Comme il n'aime pas parler de son entraînement, je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« De ce que G me disait de J, il n'était satisfait que quand les gens atteignaient leurs limites. »

Voyant son homme mal à l'aise qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, Duo reprend son histoire.

-« En ajoutant Trowa comme amant d'Heero, notre couple allait mieux, Heero ne me poussait plus à lui donner ce que je ne me croyais pas capable de lui donner. Mais, je dois bien admettre que la situation me mettait mal à l'aise, me blessait. » Avoue Duo sans oser regarder son compagnon.

Il n'avait encore jamais osé lui avouer ça depuis le temps.

-« Mais tu estimais que c'était nécessaire pour le bonheur de l'homme que tu aimais. » Sourit Howard en lui mettant une main sur l'avant-bras.

Heero n'en revient pas que le vieil homme connaisse si bien son amant, mieux que lui, il dirait même qu'il comprend le cheminement de la pensée de son compagnon et pourquoi il a fait certains choix alors que lui accepte certains faits sans comprendre.

-« Là où j'ai fait une erreur, c'est en perdant mon sang-froid. J'étais en mission avec Trowa, enfermé dans une cabane sept jours sur sept. Chaque fois que j'avais un geste de colère, d'énervement, je l'entendais dire : « Et il ose dire qu'il n'a pas plus tendre. » J'ai fini par vouloir le faire taire. »

-« En lui prouvant que tu étais un tendre en amour. » Réalise Howard.

-« Oui, je ne l'aimais pas, je n'aurai pas dû coucher avec lui et c'est là que tout a basculé. Trowa est tombé amoureux de moi, du moins s'il sait aimer. Pour que je recoucher avec lui, il a fait du chantage à Heero qui lui finissait par me demander de coucher avec Trowa pour avoir sa violence. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je vois le nœud du problème. Plus personne n'était bien dans sa peau. » Explique le vieil homme.

-« Sauf Trowa jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus voulu coucher avec lui parce que je me dégoûtais. J'ai instauré ce qu'on vit pour l'instant, il y a six ans maintenant. Lady Une a fini par muter Trowa à Tokyo parce que je ne voulais plus partir avec lui et je n'autorisais pas Heero à partir non plus. Il y a un an, Trowa a voulu envoyer Heero en mission suicide pour l'éliminer et que je lui revienne. » Lâche Maxwell en grimaçant.

-« Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu te remettrais en couple après Heero, depuis le temps que tu l'aimes. »

-« Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, Howard. » Avoue Duo en avalant péniblement sa salive.

-« Au moins, les choses sont claires. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'explique pas tout cela à Catherine, mais un peu qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais aimé son frère, mais elle est si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé après tout ce temps et l'avoir cru mort. Je crois que parfois elle ne voit pas qu'il a grandi. » Dit Howard en se levant.

Maxwell le raccompagne à la porte pendant qu'Heero ôte son pantalon qu'il met sur le fauteuil. Il commence par rassembler les verres et les bouteilles pour tout ramener à la cuisine.

En se redressant, il voit Duo qui l'observe en souriant. Heero avale sa salive le plateau en main. Il rangera son pantalon plus tard.

-« C'est Howard qui t'a aidé après ta torture ? »

-« Non, il comprend parce qu'il a subi quelque chose de semblable chez les mercenaires. Et c'est une méthode qu'il ne peut supporter. Avec G, il avait tendance à punir les pratiquants. Celui qui m'a aidé, c'est Wufei quand on a été prisonnier sur la base lunaire. Il avait remarqué que je paniquais d'être attaché surtout quand les soldats entraient. »

Duo s'arrête, soupire et voyant une attente dans le regard de son homme, il reprend.

-« Wufei m'a dit qu'il m'admirait d'être reparti au combat et de ne pas avoir cédé à ses méthodes de faibles qui ne savent qu'humilier pour essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, cela m'a fait bu bien à la longue qu'il me le répète souvent. »

-« Je n'ai rien vu. » Soupire Heero.

-« Tu étais souvent en mission avec Trowa à piloter les nouvelles machines. Cela nous a permis de beaucoup discuter. »

-« Moi, je n'ai jamais servi qu'à t'apporter des tracas ! » Soupire-t-il à nouveau.

Maxwell vient lui ôter le plateau qu'il dépose sur la table basse avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-« Ne te dénigre pas de la sorte. Comme disait Wufei à l'époque, j'ai besoin de me battre pour prouver que je suis vivant et qu'on ne peut rien me faire. C'est ma force. Même détruit à l'intérieur, je ne voulais rien laisser paraître. Tu m'as permis de continuer à me battre pour exister en devant me battre pour mon couple. Je serai mort d'ennui sans toi. Allez, on s'y remet, je n'ai pas fini la chambre. »

Après avoir embrassé son homme, Duo lui remet le plateau dans les mains, il ramasse le pantalon de son amant pour le ranger et s'en va vers la chambre.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Heero est heureux de retrouver son travail et de savoir que la punition est finie surtout. En plus, il ne s'est pas trop ennuyé, même s'il s'est moins amusé qu'en vacances. Et puis, il voyait souvent Duo refaire le budget. Il aurait bien regardé l'état de leur finance pour comprendre le stress de son amant, seulement il sait pertinemment qu'il irait contre les règles établies et ne tenait pas à se faire punir à nouveau. Dieu sait ce que son compagnon trouverait cette fois !

Au travail, Maxwell fait tout son possible pour répondre aux exigences de Lady Une. Il fait ses heures d'archivage sans essayer de les refiler. Il s'applique encore plus si c'est possible, il fait attention de rendre des rapports impeccables en première lecture sans que le Général doive lui demander des compléments mais rien n'y fait, elle ne lui rend pas ses galons.

Duo ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, il vient même d'accepter une infiltration en femme parce que Viralit n'était pas là pour la faire alors qu'il y a des femmes preventers dans les autres équipes.

Rien n'y fait, pourtant quoiqu'il diminue certains points, ils vivent toujours et encore au-dessus de leur moyen. Cela fait un moment que l'entièreté du salaire de Duo passe dans le budget couple, que son livret d'épargne n'existe plus. Il ne veut pourtant pas réclamer de l'argent à Heero, c'est son problème.

Il y a maintenant dix-neuf mois qu'il espère redevenir au même niveau, il ne pouvait pas rogner sur leur couverture santé et des assurances qu'il avait prises en cas d'accident.

Une fois de plus, Duo s'installe à son bureau à la maison en soupirant.

-« Je ne peux quand même pas ramper devant elle. » Lâche-t-il.

-« Tu as essayé de lui dire pardon pour ton attitude et de t'excuser ? » Demande Heero.

-« C'est rampé ça Ro'. » Râle Maxwell.

-« Et lui expliquer les motivations que tu as eues et lui promettre de la prévenir avant et non de la mettre devant un fait accompli ? »

-« La fois où tu as changé nos rôles en mission, c'est ce que tu as fait ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Pas pour Hawaï mais bien pour la Roumanie. Je lui ai dit que je ne risquerai pas mon couple pour une mission, comme elle ne changeait pas d'avis, je lui ai amené une solution qui convenait à Viralit, à toi, à moi. »

-« Je ne vais pas y aller comme cela. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Non, mais je me suis amusé pendant que tu étais dans ton pensionnat féminin, en vingt mois, tu es celui qui a été le plus souvent convoqué dans son bureau. Tu y es même allé plus que moi. Il doit y avoir une raison, elle est têtue. »

-« Tu as de drôle d'amusement. » Soupire Duo en rangeant les factures.

Maxwell n'a pas à attendre longtemps, dans les cinq jours il se fait convoquer pour aller remettre des dossiers en archivages et devoir les classer.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et explique à sa supérieure ses motivations pour le dossier Tokyo ainsi que la peur qu'il a eue pour la vie de son compagnon.

-« Et vous êtes certain que vous n'avez pas réagi par jalousie, par peur que la flamme entre eux renaisse ? » Demande Lady Une.

-« Non, même Wufei était d'accord avec nous après coup. La mission n'a pas du tout été menée comme prévu à l'initiale. Une mission urgente vous la repoussez de trois semaines pour avoir un homme sur le terrain ? »

-« Il aurait fallu un dossier là-dessus et non agir comme vous l'avez fait ! » Sermonne Lady Une.

-« Nous en ferons un. Seulement, j'ai eu peur que vous ne me croyiez pas. Je ne saurai pas vivre sans Heero ! »

-« Duo, je l'aurai compris. »

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. »

-« Allez faire votre travail. »

Avant de descendre à l'archivage, Duo passe par le bureau d'Heero pour lui rapporter son entrevue avec le Général. Il conclut par :

-« Tu te rappelles combien de temps on a mis pour monter le dossier contre Barton ? »

Heero a beaucoup plus la mémoire des dates que lui c'est pour cela qu'il lui demande.

-« Presque deux mois. »

-« OK, je lui amènerai dans deux mois, si je lui donne demain, ça va faire louche. » Sourit Duo avant de partir.

µµµ

Début de la semaine qui suit, qui est également le début du mois, Maxwell retrouve ses galons. Ils auront encore un mois difficile et petit à petit ils pourront reprendre le même train de vie.

Duo hésite encore pour les vacances, il verra à ce moment-là, peut-être une destination dernière minute.

-« Dis, tu me diras quand tu auras remplumé ton compte personnel que je te rends huit dixièmes de mon salaire ! » Lui dit Heero en voyant les trois barrettes sur l'épaule de son homme à son retour du travail.

-« Tu fouilles mes comptes ! » Gronde Duo.

-« Non. Simple observation de notre train de vie. »

-« Je te le dirai. Je vais remettre de l'argent de côté avant qu'on ne fasse des folies. » Prévient Maxwell.

-« C'est toi qui gères. » Rappelle Yuy avant de partir en cuisine.

µµµ

Avoir récupéré son grade aide beaucoup Duo aussi dans ses enquêtes, il peut à nouveau avoir directement des nouvelles de son homme quand il est en mission sans devoir passer par Lady Une. Il peut les avoir régulièrement et c'est moins stressant pour lui également.

Il ne tenait pas à venir tous les deux jours demander des informations alors qu'il s'informe quotidiennement seul. Quelle image aurait-il donné de lui ? Oh pas qu'il ait peur de dire ou montrer qu'il aime Heero loin de là, seulement ils sont des hommes de terrain avant tout et son inquiétude n'est pas très viril non plus.

Après deux mois, Duo amène le dossier à Lady Une qui comprend mieux ce qui s'est passé entre les trois pilotes de Gundam. Comment et surtout pourquoi elle a dû se défaire du moins bon de ses trois éléments.

Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué les manigances de Barton, preuve qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, seulement son intérêt passe depuis un moment avant celui des Preventers.

Est-ce que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas ? Il faudra qu'elle y réfléchisse un peu plus, cependant cela fait des années qu'il profite du système pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre la place de Trowa Barton et n'avait pas été certaine qu'au départ il était bien en infiltration dans l'espace avant l'arrivée des autres pilotes.

C'était noté dans son dossier qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à éliminer les personnes sur son chemin quand elles l'empêchaient de remplir une mission, elle l'avait vu faire quand il était sous son service, il était celui qui avait le plus d'accidents de travail dans son équipe.

Heero et Duo préservaient la vie d'autrui au péril de la leur et c'est aussi pour cela que les hommes qui travaillaient sous leur ordre et avec eux se donnaient à fond.

µµµ

Pour le couple, Maxwell-Yuy, la vie est de plus en plus heureuse. Duo voyait arriver les factures plus sereinement, il était moins préoccupé également. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre un train de vie plus riche et de faire des sorties au restaurant. Ils aiment cela tous les deux et ils ont été privé si longtemps.

Ils ne partiront pas en vacances cette année encore, Duo n'ayant pas réussi à remettre suffisamment d'argent de côté, seulement cette fois, ils font des petites excursions.

Sortant tous les deux d'une mission fatigante, ils sont même heureux de pouvoir récupérer dans leur appartement.

Mi-juillet, Heero est convoqué chez Lady Une.

-« Des touristes Chinois se sont fait enlever par des guérilleros Tibétains. Le gouvernement chinois ne veut pas payer. On m'a demandé mon aide parce que votre côté métissé peut passer plus facilement dans le décor. Ils doivent se trouver dans ce secteur de l'Himalaya d'après les relevés des rares discussions qu'ils ont eues. Vous allez vous faire passer pour un guide qui amène un touriste et récupérer les autres. Viralit ou Maxwell ne sont pas en mission. Je suppose que vous partez avec Viralit. »

-« Oui mon Général, le temps de vérifier les coordonnées au satellite et on est parti. »

-« Ne traîner pas, il y a déjà une semaine qu'ils sont dans leurs mains. On ne sait pas comment ils les traitent. »

-« Je ne peux pas partir sans vérifier les coordonnées, mais vous pouvez prévoir les places d'avion pour demain en fin de matinée. » Dit Heero en partant avec son dossier.

Dès qu'il arrive à son bureau, il convoque Viralit pour le mettre au courant et donner à Duo des ordres pour qu'il recherche le climat dans la région en cette période de l'année qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils doivent emporter comme vêtements.

Les trois hommes travaillent de front jusque tard dans la nuit.

-« Ne l'épuise pas trop, je préfère qu'il soit en forme pour la mission. » Lâche Viralit à Duo en quittant les deux autres.

Maxwell ne l'épuise même pas, il sait que Heero va se lever dans cinq heures pour continuer ses vérifications et préparer son bagage.

Duo aurait bien aimé être la personne de contact, surtout qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de mission où il y a beaucoup de risques, beaucoup d'inconnues aussi. Heero va partir sans avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Après avoir déposé son homme et Viralit à l'aéroport, Maxwell retourne au QG, il a aussi une mission à préparer qui lui a été assignée au matin. Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de risques, il doit prendre contact avec les Preventers sur place et organiser au mieux la sécurité avec les Preventers qui vont venir de tout horizon pour un sommet pour la paix et les énergies renouvelables à Copenhague. C'est Relena Peacecraft qui va le présider, c'est pour cela qu'il est responsable même s'il n'est pas sur son territoire.

Ce serait si facile de créer un attentat et d'éliminer presque la totalité des dirigeants de tous les pays et des diverses colonies pour déclencher à nouveau des hostilités. Il reste des tensions même si la paix est réellement bien instaurée.

Duo n'a jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de missions, trop de surveillance, trop de rondes, il préfère l'action, c'est là qu'il excelle. En plus, il aura en charge une nouvelle recrue qu'il doit former. Il en viendrait presque à regretter son statut de Sous-Lieutenant.

Néanmoins, il explique à la jeune femme qu'il doit former, les ficelles du métier. Cela à l'avantage de l'occuper et l'empêcher de penser trop souvent à Heero. Tous les jours, il y a des vérifications d'identité, vérifier que les badges sont bien attitrés, vérifier que les Preventers sont réels et pas des gens placés là pour une raison ou une autre.

Ce qui pose le plus de problèmes reste les journalistes, certains jours ce ne sont pas les mêmes, il en suit toute une série de vérifications de dernières minutes pour ne pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans la salle de réunion. Il vérifie jusqu'aux personnels chargés de préparer les repas, même si ce n'est pas lui qu'en a la charge principale. Il faut s'assurer que les aliments, les cuisiniers qui sont là ont bien de bonnes intentions.

Le concret durant sept jours, Maxwell vérifie via le net si son homme va bien, seulement à distance à part les grandes lignes, il n'a pas vraiment l'avancée du dossier.

Quand il rentre, il y a neuf jours que son compagnon est parti. En rentrant son rapport, il a bien vu le statut du capitaine est toujours en mission, en parfaite santé, cela le rassure et il part heureux se coucher chez lui et voir comment les oiseaux ont vécu leurs absences.

Il sait que des collègues passent pour s'en occuper tous les trois jours et mettre des fruits aux inséparables. Seulement, les animaux aiment la compagnie et là ils n'en ont pas tellement eu.

Demain, il aura congé et quand il reprendra le travail, il pourra regarder convenablement quand Heero revient. Il ne doit plus tarder parce que pour de la récupération de témoins, il faut compter en général deux jours pour s'y rendre, une journée d'observation. Un jour d'action et deux jours pour revenir. Le capitaine aurait dû être là. Mais il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent jouer dans l'histoire, les touristes emmenés ailleurs, l'endroit moins accessible qu'imaginé, les victimes plus blessées qui ne peuvent être transportées très loin et une protection sur place.

Durant son jour de congé, Maxwell prépare le menu pour la semaine à venir. Il trie également le courrier, fait tourner le linge qu'il a ramené. Il s'occupe de la maison et des oiseaux, les cages doivent être nettoyées. Il doit bien avouer qu'il s'active pour ne pas laisser cette impression que sa vie va encore basculer venir le hanter.

Comme il est de journée, il arrive au QG à dix heures du matin, il allume son ordinateur afin de chercher de meilleures informations que celles du tableau. Pendant que les programmes s'ouvrent, il regarde le petit paquet de notes qu'il a sur son bureau.

Il mentionne dans son fichier que la nouvelle recrue est en retard au moment où quelqu'un entre.

-« Tu as de la chance, Monty, tu allais avoir une mauvaise remarque. Six heures du matin, ce n'est pas évident à respecter mais dix heures. » Lâche Maxwell sans regarder qui entre.

-« Duo, c'est Steve. »

-« Oh, excuse. »

Il se retourne en souriant. Il s'étonne de voir son vis-à-vis un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Après combien de temps, t'inquiéterais-tu sans nouvelles d'Heero ? »

Pour le lieutenant, le temps s'arrête. Toutes les mauvaises impressions qu'il a eues depuis que son homme est parti lui reviennent à la mémoire. Il sent le sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-« Explique-toi mieux ! » Arrive à articuler Maxwell.

-« Il y a six jours, il m'a dit qu'ils passaient à l'attaque et reprenait contact dans deux jours. Le temps de passer à l'action et de s'éloigner de la zone à risque. Depuis plus de nouvelles. En général, il faut s'inquiéter d'un silence radio d'une semaine, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé con et risqué. » Expose Mac Quallany.

-« Au troisième jour, tu aurais dû prévenir, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il aurait envoyé même un simple OK, s'il avait des problèmes urgents à régler. Ton dossier est dans ton bureau ? Je mets une note à Monty et j'arrive. »

Mac Quallany n'a pas le temps de préparer ce que le Capitaine lui a laissé que Maxwell est déjà là.

-« Tu as fait une analyse satellite de sa région pour savoir s'il y avait du grabuge par là ? » Demande Duo en s'installant.

-« Non, j'avais mon dossier personnel. Je suis juste sa personne de contact. Bizarrement, j'ai plus peur de toi que de Lady Une là ! »

-« Je vais essayer de me calmer. Je vais y perdre en efficacité. »

Maxwell respire plusieurs fois profondément et s'attaque au travail. Il lance une recherche dans la région avec les satellites. Pendant ce temps, il reprend le dossier au début, comme s'il allait partir en mission.

-« Ce qui me tracasse c'est que j'ai vu un Preventer Chinois durant ma mission de protection et qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce dossier. »

-« Tu n'es pas au courant de tous les dossiers de Sank ! » Rassure Steve.

-« Bon point, mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'est. »

Maxwell sort son GSM et cherche un nom dans son répertoire, alors que les sonneries se font son bleu entre dans la pièce, il lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

La jeune femme typée indienne s'assied et ne bouge plus, elle se sait en tort.

-« Allo ! »

-« Wufei, comment va vieux frère ? »

-« Bizarrement, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour me demander ça que tu me sonnes. »

-« Non, si je te transfère un mail de ta section, tu peux me dire de quel PC il est parti ? » Attaque directement Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Maxwell. »

-« Heero a disparu en mission. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Et c'est toi qu'on a chargé de le retrouver ? » S'étonne Chang.

-« Lady Une n'est pas au courant, on n'a pas encore dépassé la semaine sans contact mais il y a cinq jours qu'il aurait dû le faire. » Expose Maxwell.

-« Et tu t'inquiètes seulement maintenant ! Transfert-moi le mail d'origine. Je fais au plus vite. »

-« Je n'étais pas la personne de contact. Je viens de rentrer de mission. »

-« Je comprends mieux. Il vient d'arriver. »

-« Merci Wufei. »

Monty n'ose pas bouger, seulement elle observe comment son mentor prend les choses en main, elle ne savait pas qui était ce Heero. En tout cas, elle estimait qu'il mettait beaucoup d'énergie à sauver un homme, cela la rassura pour ses futures missions.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Mac Quallany.

-« Les images satellites sont arrivées ? » Interroge Duo.

-« Oui, il y a deux minutes. » Répond Steve.

-« Monty vient. » Ordonne Maxwell.

-« Je suis désolée pour mon retard, ma mère… » Dit-elle en se levant.

-« Les excuses, je m'en fous. Sache que si ça arrive trop souvent ce sera sur ton rapport et en plus si j'avais dû partir tu aurais manqué l'action. » Coupe Maxwell.

Puis il commence à faire défiler les images petit à petit. Ce que les Preventers peuvent constater c'est qu'il y a du mouvement à l'adresse où Yuy et Viralit ont été envoyés, comme sur les photos mises au dossier. On voit des hommes armés circuler, c'est une bâtisse perdue sur un flanc de coteau.

Ils font un plan plus large pour voir les moyens d'accès. Et il n'y en a pas beaucoup, soit par le haut, soit par le bas, les deux autres directions sont bien trop escarpées d'après les vues satellites.

Le tout est de savoir combien de personnes il y a et cela va prendre du temps. Ils ont déjà repéré deux hommes armés qui font une ronde autour du bâtiment. Duo sait que le temps presse, les deux Preventers sont aux mains des terroristes depuis quatre jours, d'après ses calculs les touristes y sont depuis trois semaines maintenant. Et pas moyen de connaître les conditions de détention, mais ce n'est certainement pas un hôtel une étoile.

Si Maxwell s'écoutait, il partirait directement, seulement le départ précipité de son compagnon n'a pas été salutaire, il ne tient pas à tomber également dans un guet-apens. Si Heero s'est fait prendre, il doit y avoir au moins une quinzaine d'hommes.

Il charge Monty de visionner les images une à une et de compter les personnes différentes qu'elle verra.

-« Là, c'est pour zoomer, si tu n'es pas certaine appelle. Mais je préfère que tu en comptes un de trop que d'en oublier. » Prévient Maxwell.

Duo doit se faire violence pour ne pas rappeler Wufei, seulement cela ne sert à rien de le stresser non plus, son ami sait l'enjeu qui se trame.

Pendant que Monty reste à regarder les images, Duo et Steve continuent leur autre travail, il ne faudrait pas que Lady Une vienne leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

La bleu est déjà retournée que Duo est toujours fidèle au poste. Il a repris le travail de la jeune femme. Ils sont certains qu'il y a au moins dix hommes, mais il peut en avoir dans la petite maison.

Il ne pouvait pas y aller comme cela, il fallait être au moins deux et ce n'est pas certain que Lady Une accepte qu'il soit de la partie. Vers minuit quand la nuit l'empêche de surveiller le chalet sur la montagne, il se décide à rentrer. Il râle que Wufei ne l'ait pas encore rappelé. Néanmoins, il peut éprouver des difficultés à cerner d'où le mail est parti.

Dès six heures, Duo est à nouveau devant l'ordinateur, il sait que le soleil va se lever là-bas, c'est le meilleur moment pour comptabiliser les terroristes.

Il en revient au même nombre que Monty. À part l'ordre de mission et les billets d'avion, la location d'une mini-camionnette tout le matériel nécessaire est déjà préparé.

Il doit être midi quand quelqu'un qu'il n'attendait pas du tout entre dans son bureau.

À Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Maxwell a envoyé dès son arrivée, Monty surveiller le chalet pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de mouvement ou de nouvel élément. Elle doit l'appeler dès qu'elle voit quelque chose d'étrange et inhabituel.

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant la personne qui entre dans son bureau.

-« Cela me fait plaisir de te voir mais un coup de fil aurait été suffisant. » Dit Duo en se levant pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

-« Je préférai te l'annoncer de vive voix. »

Duo perd son sourire aux paroles de Wufei. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Il avale péniblement sa salive, prêt à tout, même au pire.

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Je vais procéder par ordre. Quand j'ai vu ton mail, cette mission ne me disait rien du tout. Par contre, IP attaché au mail de départ beaucoup plus, c'est celle de ma supérieure directe ! »

-« C'est une bonne chose. » Se sent soulagé Maxwell.

-« J'ai commencé une recherche sur la mission pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant et pourquoi on demandait à une autre section de la faire. Surtout que ma supérieure n'est pas pour demander de l'aide. Elle aurait l'impression que son unité est médiocre, nous avons suffisamment d'agents capables de la réaliser. »

Duo commence à se dandiner sur ses pieds, l'éloge de la section de Pékin, il n'en a rien à faire, surtout avec Heero qui a disparu.

Voyant l'attitude de son ami, Chang passe à la suite en lui donnant une farde rouge.

-« Duo, cette mission a été réussie, il y a trois mois. Ce n'était pas des touristes chinois qui se sont fait prendre, mais des touristes japonais. »

Le lieutenant sent la sueur glisser le long de son dos. Comment a-t-il réussi ce tour de force ? Et surtout, il allait le tuer de ses propres mains. Il aurait dû insister quand il a donné le dossier à Lady Une et pas seulement lui dire qu'il ne le trouvait pas complet.

Pourquoi avait-il eu une relation sexuelle avec cet être immonde pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait être un tendre en amour ?

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiète Wufei.

-« On n'aura la paix que quand je l'aurai tué. » Marmonne Maxwell.

-« Si Heero et son collègue sont encore en vie ! Duo, si Barton a réussi à sauver les touristes, ses deux collègues sont morts. Les touristes ont été traumatisés, violés et ont subi des sévices physiques irréversibles ! »

-« Il y a eu des morts dans les kidnappeurs ? » Demande Duo.

-« Pourquoi cette question ? » S'étonne Chang.

-« Parce que je crois Barton capable d'avoir payé les hommes pour libérer les touristes ou de leur avoir promis quelque chose en échange, comme ne pas affronter un procès. »

La porte s'ouvre en grand.

-« Lieutenant, ils chargent une camionnette ! »

Maxwell suivi de Chang se précipite vers la salle vidéo derrière Monty.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dedans ? » Demande Duo.

-« Des caisses de munitions, des sacs de voyage, des armes. » Répond la jeune femme.

Maxwell voit qu'il y a trois véhicules alors qu'ils n'en ont jamais vu qu'un.

-« Comment sont-ils arrivés ? » Demande le lieutenant en montrant les deux voitures et la camionnette.

-« Il y a quinze minutes par la route. J'allais venir vous prévenir, puis j'ai vu qu'ils sortaient plein de choses pour les mettre dans la camionnette. J'ai demandé à Lydia de surveiller mon écran le temps d'aller vous chercher. » Répond-t-elle rapidement.

Maxwell lui sourit et la remercie avant d'ajouter :

-« Surveille bien qu'ils ne chargent pas les hommes que je t'ai montrés. Je dois finir au plus vite cette discussion. »

-« On aurait pu la finir là ! » S'indigne Wufei en le suivant tout de même.

-« Je tiens à ce qu'il y ait le moins d'oreille au courant de tout cela. » Avoue Duo en poussant la porte de son bureau. « Tu as vu Barton ! »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? » S'estomaque Chang.

-« Au déploiement qu'on vient de voir qui renforce mes convictions. Finis ton histoire. » Lâche Maxwell en s'asseyant.

Il montre l'autre place à son ami.

-« Je me suis rendu chez ma supérieure pour lui parler de ce dossier, sans lui dire que je savais qu'il venait de son PC. Elle n'était au courant de rien. C'est en sortant que j'ai croisé Barton. J'ai demandé à sa secrétaire qui c'était, elle m'a dit son copain depuis deux gros mois. Et je crois que je commence à voir ce que tu as perçu avant moi. »

-« Tu peux partir en mission que je ne puisse pas te demander en mission spéciale ! »

-« Duo qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » Panique légèrement Wufei.

-« Éliminer le problème une fois pour toutes mais si je sais te joindre mon histoire ne tiendra pas. Je ne lui demanderai jamais de l'aide si je peux avoir la tienne. »

-« Fais attention à toi. »

-« Je ne risque rien, il me veut. » Affirme Maxwell un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Méfie-toi tout de même, s'il se rend compte que tu l'as mené en bateau, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il élimine tout le monde pour se couvrir, je l'ai constaté en consultant ses dossiers de mission. »

-« Middie Une n'a jamais rien eu à craindre » rappelle Duo. « Mais, c'est certain que ce n'est sûrement pas les rebelles qui ont tué l'équipe de Barton au Tibet. »

-« Tu ne vas pas partir seul avec lui ? »

-« Moins, il y aura de témoins mieux ce sera crois-moi. »

Wufei se lève comme Duo et avant de partir, il prend Maxwell dans ses bras en lui disant.

-« Prends soin de toi. »

Maintenant, Duo peut retourner près de Monty afin de s'assurer de la dernière évolution de la situation. Cela le fait rager intérieurement car maintenant, il doit attendre le message de Wufei qu'il est parti en mission. Seulement à ce moment-là, il pourra commencer à agir. Et s'il veut le matériel preventer, il va devoir mettre Lady Une au courant.

En plus suivant la procédure, c'est seulement demain qu'il pourra mettre la machine en route. Au moins, Heero et Viralit auront gagné deux jours. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

Sa plus grande crainte maintenant, c'est que les otages aient été abattus pour permettre la fuite des rebelles. Duo ne veut pas y penser, il s'accroche à l'idée qu'ils ont été seulement abandonnés derrière eux. D'après le dossier que lui a laissé Wufei, les touristes ont subi des viols, des privations de nourritures.

Maxwell ferme les yeux en arrivant devant la porte de la pièce de surveillance pour se ressaisir, puis il entre en disant :

-« Alors ? »

-« La camionnette vient de partir, aucun des hommes que vous m'avez montrés n'est sorti, ni aucun prisonnier attaché. Et il y avait bien dix personnes à monter dans les véhicules, plus les deux nouveaux arrivants. »

-« Tu as fait du bon travail. Je sais que c'est énervant mais il faut continuer d'observer. »

-« Pour voir s'il y a du mouvement dans la maison, c'est normal. C'est des hommes à nous ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Elle avait bien vu que sur les photos, ils étaient en Preventer, mais ils pouvaient être d'une autre section.

-« Oui, et l'un des deux est mon compagnon depuis presque treize ans. »

-« Merci de votre confiance. » Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau l'écran.

Maxwell repart vers son bureau, il doit préparer tout ce qui lui manque ainsi qu'un dossier pour Lady Une. Il espère aussi que Trowa ne va pas trop traîner à l'accompagner, sinon, il ira seul et trouvera un autre moyen moins discret pour éliminer le problème.

Il s'en rend bien compte s'il veut vivre heureux avec Heero, il devra en passer par là. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse être aussi égoïste. Si Trowa et Heero avaient voulu vivre ensemble, il se serait retiré du jeu. C'est sûr qu'il aurait demandé sa mutation pour ne pas les voir heureux.

Il est tiré de son travail par un SMS de Wufei

 _Je suis sur le départ._

Maxwell ferme les yeux, soupire de soulagement avant d'envoyer

 _Merci pour ta rapidité_

La machine de guerre est lancée, il n'y a plus de place pour la pitié jusqu'à ce qu'il sache dans quel état est Heero. Il y a sept jours que son homme et Viralit sont dans les mains des rebelles. Il rage car il va encore en perdre au moins trois avant de pouvoir être dans la montagne de l'Himalaya près de cette cabane.

Il ne peut plus perdre de temps, il se lève le dossier incriminant Barton en main. Il va chercher Mac Quallany qui reste la personne de contact. Ensemble, ils se rendent au bureau de Lady Une. Ils obtiennent sans trop de problèmes une audience.

Quand Lady Une voit Duo avec Steve, elle sait déjà qu'il y a eu un problème avec la mission du capitaine Yuy.

-« Le Capitaine n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis sept jours. » Commence Mac Quallany.

Le général est presque étonnée que le lieutenant n'ait pas réagi plus vite, alors elle se tourne vers lui pour avoir des explications.

Il fait un pas en avant et commence.

-« Steve m'a prévenu à mon retour de mission, il y a deux jours. Et j'ai fait ma petite enquête pour ne pas perdre de temps. J'ai contacté Wufei pour avoir plus de renseignements sur cette mission. Il a fait son enquête et il est venu me trouver ce matin. »

Maxwell dépose son dossier sur le bureau de Lady Une, il soupire un rien avant de reprendre ses explications.

-« Si le mail provient bien de Pékin, la mission a été réalisée par le capitaine Barton il y a trois mois. Il est aussi l'amant du général Ling depuis deux mois, ce qui lui a sûrement permis d'avoir accès à son ordinateur. Je voudrais partir récupérer les deux hommes qui sont tombés dans un piège. Je voudrais que vous demandiez au capitaine Barton de me retrouver demain à quinze heures à l'aéroport de Lhassa Gonggar pour aller récupérer Yuy et Viralit parce que j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance et que Chang est parti en mission, s'il vérifie, il est parti il y a une demi-heure. »

-« Nous avons des hommes de confiance ici ! » S'indigne Lady Une.

-« Pas pour une mission kamikaze. » Rétorque Maxwell. « Pas célibataire ou assez entraîné. »

-« Je veux en être pour l'observation extérieure et conducteur. Il ne peut pas attaquer seul et seulement moi qui couvre ses arrières. Dites-lui que c'est ce que veut faire Maxwell et que dans son dos, vous le contactez parce que vous n'avez pas su joindre le colonel Chang. Il viendra. » Coupe Mac Quallany.

-« Steve, je ne veux pas, c'est trop dangereux ! » S'exclame Duo.

-« Combien de personnes sont au courant de ce dossier ? » Demande Lady une en montrant la farde rouge.

-« Vous, moi et Wufei. » Répond le lieutenant.

-« Et Mac Quallany ! » Affirme le Général.

-« Je viens de recouper les informations que Duo vous a données, le rôle que j'ai joué dans le dossier de Tokyo et les problèmes de couple que Heero et Duo que je connais depuis sept ans maintenant. » Avoue Steve. « Et si j'ai bien compris le plan de Duo, il y aura des blessés, des morts à la fin. »

Lady Une réfléchit un moment avant de soupirer, de prendre le dossier et de mettre dans la broyeuse.

-« Il reste combien de versions ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Aucune à ma connaissance, sauf une sur CD-Rom de l'autre que je vais ai remis, il y a un an. » Répond Duo.

-« Celui-là ? » Demande Le général en le sortant de son tiroir.

-« Oui »

-« Détruisez-le et vous pouvez partir. Je commence vos deux billets et le matériel. Quand vous décollerez à vingt heures ce soir, je préviens Barton. »

-« Merci mon général. » Salue Maxwell.

-« Je vous interdis de démissionner, quelle que soit l'issue de cette attaque. » Conclut-elle.

-« Vous avez ma parole. » Répond Duo.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il est heureux d'avoir l'autorisation. De toute façon, si son homme est mort, c'est au moins trois cadavres que Steve devra ramener, quatre si Viralit est mort également.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au bureau de Mac Quallany, Maxwell s'arrête.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, tu restes en dehors de l'action. »

-« Je sais que c'est entre lui et toi. » Rassure l'homme en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Duo doit encore faire la passation de pouvoir auprès de son bleu, il ne tient pas à la mêler plus à cela. Il rentre dans la salle aux écrans.

-« Rien de nouveau ? »

-« Non plus rien ne bouge, j'ai essayé de faire un Zoom sur les fenêtres, seulement on ne voit rien. »

-« Je pars en mission dans trois heures, viens je vais te mettre sous les ordres de Louis. »

C'était de toute façon de plus haut gradé de sa section, Collins étant toujours sous-lieutenant.

-« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? » Demande la jeune fille.

-« Non, je vais récupérer mon compagnon et son coéquipier. Il y a trop de risques. Les rebelles pourraient revenir. »

-« Je vous souhaite de réussir. » Dit-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte.

-« Moi aussi. Louis, je pars avec Mac Quallany en mission à haut risque. Voici ton premier bleu, si tu as des problèmes, tu vas voir Lady Une. »

-« C'est légal ? » Demande Kay.

-« Je vais la prévenir. Mais je suis certain qu'elle approuvera ma décision. » Rassure Maxwell.

µµµ

Alors que l'avion décolle, les deux Preventers restent tendus. Steve se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des discussions sans importance. Duo ne peut qu'espérer que Barton viendra.

Entre treize et quinze heures, ils auront beaucoup de choses à préparer. Maxwell essaye de dormir pour être en forme pour la mission. Il dort si mal depuis l'annonce de la disparition de son compagnon. Encore plus depuis qu'il sait qu'il est tombé dans un piège.

Pendant que Mac Quallany prépare la fourgonnette 4X4 qui doit les amener au surplomb de la bâtisse, Maxwell disparaît dans les rues de Lhassa. Il a besoin de trouver des armes blanches qui ne sont pas répertoriées dans le matériel Preventer.

Quand il revient au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, Steve lui demande :

-« Tu n'as rien trouvé ? »

-« Au moins au premier coup d'œil cela ne se voit pas. » Dit-il en relevant le bas de son pantalon.

Un poignard est attaché à sa cheville, l'autre se situe sur l'avant-bras caché sous le pull. La pointe de la gaine arrive à la hauteur du coude, la fin à la moitié du bras gauche, c'est celle que Barton peut le plus facilement repérer, enfin s'il vient.

Pour ne pas y penser, Maxwell s'active avec son collègue. Il y a quatre sacs à cadavre à mettre dans un coffre à l'arrière du véhicule.

-« J'espère ne pas devoir les utiliser. » Soupire Steve.

-« Moi, un seul. » Lâche Duo.

Peu avant quinze heures, alors que Maxwell monte dans le véhicule tout terrain au côté de Mac Quallany, Barton apparaît au coin de la rue. Il a son sac de mission sur l'épaule. Il avance nonchalamment comme si l'univers lui appartenait.

Duo fait signe à Steve de démarrer.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Je ne suis pas censé savoir qu'il vient et je ne veux pas le voir, même si j'ai souhaité sa présence, cela fera plus vrai. »

Mac Quallany démarre et avance au pas, Barton se met au centre de la route pour empêcher le véhicule de passer, il écarte les bras.

Steve freine, Maxwell ouvre sa vitre.

-« Fous le camp. » Gronde-t-il

S'il avait été au volant, il croit bien qu'il aurait écrasé la pédale d'accélérateur tellement sa colère est grande.

-« C'est Lady Une qui m'envoie, elle m'a expliqué et elle est persuadée que tu auras besoin d'un deuxième homme. Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement. » Expose posément Trowa.

-« Bouge-toi de là. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Duo, je viens avec toi et tu perds du temps pour sauver Heero. » Lâche Barton.

-« Pourquoi toi et pas Wufei ? » Lance Duo.

-« Wufei est en mission. » Répond Trowa.

-« Lieutenant, il n'a pas tort, je ne dois que couvrir vos arrières. Pour l'attaque, il vaut mieux être deux. » Insiste Steve.

-« Monte. » Peste Maxwell.

Barton a la décence de ne pas trop parler à Duo à part pour demander son plan d'action qu'il lui explique succinctement.

La camionnette crapahute péniblement sur les routes de montagne. Il faut faire attention aux précipices quand ils croisent un autre véhicule. S'arrêter quand la nuit tombe. Steve doit faire des pauses régulièrement pour ne pas perdre sa vigilance.

Le lendemain vers seize heures, Steve arrive sur le surplomb de la cabane. Duo sort du 4X4, ouvre l'arrière pour prendre ses armes, des révolvers.

Barton vient voir ce qu'il reste et prend une mitraillette qu'il passe dans son dos avant de refermer le hayon.

Duo est près de Steve pour lui donner les jumelles avant de se retourner vers Barton et lui faire signe de se mettre en route.

Ils sont de chaque côté du chemin et commencent la descente vers le cabanon en se cachant dans les hautes herbes. Maxwell dont la natte est prisonnière de sa veste à très difficile de ne pas se précipiter.

Seulement des hommes peuvent être revenus durant leur déplacement. À chaque pas qu'il fait, l'angoisse augmente ralentissant imperceptiblement ses pas. Il a tellement peur de ce qu'il va découvrir derrière la porte qu'il voit maintenant à cent mètres et à découvert.

C'est presque au ras du sol qu'il les parcourt. Puis il colle son oreille à la porte pour savoir s'il y a des bruits à l'intérieur. Il y a trois jours qu'ils sont peut-être seuls là-dedans. Trois jours peut-être sans boire et manger.

Maxwell se redresse et fait signe à Barton qu'il va défoncer la porte. Il prend appui sur le chambranle des bras et d'un coup sec du pied ouvre la porte.

Et là ! L'horreur, son sang se glace dans ses veines.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

 **Impossible de répondre par mail** :

Nezumibook : Non pas sadique, mais je tiens à garder mon lectorat ^^

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Une odeur de putréfaction arrive aux narines de Duo. Il y a des mouches qui volent en tous sens et profitent de la porte ouverte pour prendre la fuite.

Il y a deux corps inertes dans la cellule de métal aux simples barreaux qui n'aurait pas dû retenir son homme si simplement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une si piètre prison mais une pièce blindée.

Il ne veut pas croire qu'il est arrivé trop tard ! Barton va le payer de sa vie de lui avoir ôté la personne la plus importe à ses yeux.

Alors qu'il se retourne vers Trowa décidé à en finir, une petite voix s'élève d'un des deux corps qui a légèrement bougé.

-« Duo ? »

Maxwell se précipite vers la cage et secoue la porte de toutes ses forces mais la serrure ne cède pas. Le capitaine se redresse sur la couche avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-« Heero, pourquoi n'as-tu pas écarté les barreaux ? » Finit-il par lâcher devant son impuissance à entrer.

Pour toute réponse, Yuy lui montre ses mains avant de les remettre le long de son corps et de ne plus bouger.

Duo a bien vu que les doigts ont été broyés. La couleur du pouce gauche et de l'auriculaire droit ne présagent rien de bon, ni l'état amorphe de son compagnon. Il faut qu'il le maintienne éveillé, alors il lui pose une nouvelle question alors qu'un soupir de Trowa lui arrive aux oreilles.

Ce dernier ne doit pas être heureux de voir qu'Yuy est toujours en vie.

-« Où est la clef, Heero ? »

-« Le chef l'avait sur lui. »

-« OK ! Je vais faire sauter la serrure en tirant dessus. Comment va Viralit ? » Demande Duo en sortant son arme de service.

-« Il est mort ce matin. » Répond-il sans bouger.

Un nouveau soupir arrive aux oreilles de Maxwell ainsi qu'un :

-« Ça ne pouvait pas être l'inverse. » Dit dans un murmure.

Maxwell n'en peut plus, il laisse tomber son arme et d'un mouvement de doigt fait sortir son poignard de la gaine. Ce dernier lui tombe dans la main au moment où il se retourne vers Trowa qui est simplement deux pas derrière lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il frappe la jugulaire.

Barton le regarde les yeux agrandis de surprise avant de porter sa main à sa gorge et de réaliser qu'il saigne. Comme au ralenti, il sort son arme et vise la cellule. Si lui ne peut pas avoir Duo, Heero ne l'aura pas non plus.

Maxwell réalisant qu'il va tirer, virevolte pour frapper le bras armé de toutes ses forces avec son pied avant de poignarder Barton dans l'estomac et d'y laisser son arme blanche.

Trowa s'écroule sur le sol en faisant des petits bruits qui ressemblent à du gargarisme, la pointe du poignard ressort dans le dos.

Le lieutenant vérifie sa tenue, il n'y a pas de sang dessus. De l'emplacement de la cheville, il sort son deuxième couteau, il s'entaille le biceps gauche. Il ferme les yeux, le plus dur reste à faire. Au moment où il va s'enfoncer le poignard sur le haut de la cuisse et qu'il le descend vers le genou, il entend son homme crier.

-« Non ! »

-« Chut Ro' ! Il faut bien que je fasse croire qu'on a été attaqué. Promets que tu ne diras rien. »

En traînant sa jambe droite douloureuse, Duo ramasse son arme et tire par deux fois dans la serrure. Deux coups de feu proches étant le signal pour Mac Quallany que tout est fini. Maxwell sait qu'il a besoin de soin, de matériel pour se faire un garrot s'il ne veut pas se vider de son sang.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Duo se rend le plus vite qu'il peut vers son homme. Celui-ci recule sur ses fesses pour s'éloigner de lui le regard horrifié.

-« Ro', il le fallait, c'était lui derrière cette mission. Laisse-moi voir l'ampleur de tes blessures. »

-« Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Viralit, fallait me laisser mourir. »

-« Capitaine, ce n'est pas le premier homme qu'on perd en mission. » Lâche cinglant Duo.

-« Je ne suis pas digne de ce titre. » Murmure Heero alors qu'il arrive au fond de la cellule. « Ne me touche pas ! » Gronde-t-il.

Mac Quallany arrive à ce moment, il a garé la camionnette dans la cour et sort du véhicule la trousse de secours à la main. Il sait d'avance que le lieutenant aura besoin de soin. Il n'était pas d'accord avec son plan, même s'il pouvait en comprendre les motivations.

-« Je suis heureux de te voir en vie, Duo. » Sourit Steve. « Comment va le capitaine ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il ne me laisse pas regarder. » Répond-il.

-« Viralit ? » Insiste Mac Quallany.

-« Mort ! »

Il sent une tension entre les amants sans en cerner réellement la cause. Yuy a les yeux exorbités. Steve ne l'a jamais vu comme cela, lui qui sait si bien masquer ses émotions au travail, il n'a plus l'air de pouvoir le faire à ce moment précis. Par contre, il voit une mare de sang s'agrandir près du lieutenant. Il est temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main pour les vivants.

Il dépose la trousse et l'ouvre pour sortir un bandage qu'il puisse faire un garrot à Duo. D'un pas déterminé, il va vers lui et l'oblige à se retourner.

-« Je ne tiens pas à tout faire tout seul Duo, si tu tombes évanoui, cela va me prendre un temps fou. C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

-« Je crois si mes souvenirs sont bons : la gangrène, tant qu'elle n'est pas gazeuse, il y a des chances qu'elle ne se diffuse pas dans le sang. C'est pour cela que je voulais vérifier ses blessures. » Soupire Maxwell en se laissant soigner.

Il grimace sous la douleur quand Steve met en place le garrot et arrête l'écoulement rapide du sang.

-« Duo si c'est ce que tu penses, on en a pour trois heures avant d'être en ville près d'un hôpital. Il faut s'activer. »

Heero reste prostré dans la cellule en regardant son homme qui finit par le laisser là pour aider son coéquipier à charger le corps de Viralit dans un sac mortuaire que Steve est allé chercher pour les deux morts.

-« Tu as vu, il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre. » Lâche Steve.

-« Ro' tu sais pourquoi ? »

-« Le chef voulait l'emmener. Il a dit qu'il préférait crever que cela ne continue. Tu savais qu'il avait une fille ? Il m'a laissé un message pour elle. » Répond Yuy.

-« Non Ro' je ne le savais pas. Tu vois que tu dois vivre pour lui transmettre ce message. » Lâche Maxwell plus durement.

Les deux hommes sont en train de sortir de la cellule en portant le corps. Duo traîne la jambe en plus il a mal au bras, il n'arrive pas à trouver une position pour tenir le sac. Tout cela les ralentit.

Quand ils reviennent, Heero s'est mis debout en se soutenant comme il peut aux barreaux. Tout en grimaçant, il avance vers la porte.

-« Tu as mal aux pieds Ro' ? »

-« J'ai reçu un coup de masse sur le pied droit, je n'ai pas osé enlever ma chaussure de peur de ne pas savoir la remettre. »

Maxwell vient vers lui pour l'aider en lui souriant.

-« Je me doutais que tu avais essayé de fuir. Aller viens, il faut aller à la camionnette. »

Clopin-clopant, ils y vont pendant que Steve s'occupe du corps de Barton. Quand Duo revient, il s'étonne que le sac ne soit pas complètement fermé.

-« Il n'est pas mort mais ça ne serait tardé, s'il y a autopsie ce serait bête qu'on voie : mort par asphyxie ! »

-« On peut l'avoir cru mort. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« On fermera dans le véhicule. Viens que je défasse encore une fois un tour à ton garrot si tu ne veux pas perdre ta jambe. »

Une fois fait, ils repartent jusqu'à la camionnette et chargent Trowa sans délicatesse par rapport à Viralit. Duo ferme le sac mortuaire d'un geste sec avec un rictus vainqueur sur les lèvres. Puis, il vient s'installer dans le véhicule à côté du chauffeur.

Heero s'est installé sur un siège arrière. Vu la tête qu'il fait et le regard noir qu'il lance à son amant, Duo n'a pas envie de s'installer près de lui afin de lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il a fait à Trowa. Lui avait bonne conscience, il n'avait fait qu'éliminer une crapule et un danger pour tous les Preventers.

Le chemin se fait dans le même silence qu'à l'aller après avoir expliqué à Heero leur mensonge commun et le rapport qu'il devra réaliser. Barton et Maxwell sont tombés sur trois hommes cachés qui les attendaient avec des poignards.

Après ses explications, la cabine devient silencieuse. Duo rageant intérieurement que son amant ne comprenne pas les raisons de son acte. Yuy serrant les dents et se concentrant pour ne pas hurler de mal à chaque secousse de la camionnette. Mac Quallany ne désirant pas se trouver pris dans leur histoire de couple. Il aurait été le capitaine, il aurait été heureux de voir tout ce que son compagnon a fait pour le retrouver. Il y a un moment qu'il a arrêté de vouloir les comprendre.

À intervalle régulier, Steve rappelle à Duo de défaire un tour de garrot. C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit apparaître une grande ville. L'odeur devient insupportable dans l'habitacle. Il prend directement la direction de l'hôpital, de là il pourra contacter sa section pour voir ce qu'il doit faire des corps.

Il se gare devant les urgences et va chercher deux infirmiers avec des brancards. Le temps qu'il revienne, Duo a aidé Heero à descendre. Sans rechigner, ils se laissent emmener dans deux directions différentes. Maxwell voudrait réellement comprendre le comportement de son amant. Seulement, le plus important, c'est qu'on le soigne. Il est vivant, le temps leur viendra en aide.

µµµ

Maxwell a eu une simple anesthésie locale pour réparer les dégâts qu'il s'est fait à la cuisse. Enfin, cela il ne le dit pas au médecin qui le soigne.

-« Vous allez garder une claudication, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Un nerf a vraiment été mal tranché. Vous êtes venu sur vos deux pieds cela devrait tenir. »

-« Je peux voir celui qui a été amené avec moi ? » Demande Duo alors qu'on le ramène dans la salle des urgences.

Il a des béquilles à la main mais est poussé dans un fauteuil roulant.

-« Je vais voir. »

Steve l'attend dans la salle. Il en a profité pour envoyer son rapport à Lady Une, il attend maintenant les instructions.

L'infirmier revient dans les dix minutes.

-« Il est toujours en salle d'opération et devra rester en salle stérile pendant une semaine. »

-« Merci. »

-« Tu vas rester ici, je suppose ? » Demande Mac Quallany.

-« Je vais revenir avec toi pour les formalités. Puis, je reviendrais, je suis en incapacité de toute façon. » Sourit Duo.

Maxwell laisse un mot pour son compagnon auprès des infirmières et reprend la direction de Sank avec les deux cercueils.

µµµ

Assis devant Lady Une, les béquilles contre son fauteuil, Duo fait son rapport.

-« Il y avait trois hommes qui nous attendaient à l'intérieur. Comme je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne d'après les vidéos, je me suis précipité vers mon capitaine. C'est Barton qui a essuyé la première attaque mais le coup fatal avait été donné. J'ai moi-même reçu plusieurs coups en allant le défendre avant que les trois hommes ne prennent la fuite. » Explique-t-il.

C'était de toute façon ce qu'il avait écrit sur son rapport et qu'il répéterait autant de fois qu'il faudra.

-« Votre version corrobore avec celle de Mac Quallany même si je n'ai que la version de l'extérieur pour lui ? Êtes-vous sûr que le capitaine fera de même ? Était-il nécessaire de vous automutiler ? » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Si je n'avais pas pris un coup, ma version n'aurait pas été crédible. Et j'espère pour le capitaine, il est fort perturbé, il devra sûrement subir une amputation au pied mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir de vrais renseignements. Pour Viralit, saviez-vous qu'il avait une fille ? »

-« Non, il va falloir la retrouver, elle a des droits en tant qu'orpheline de mission. »

-« Je m'en charge, puis je retournerai au Tibet. »

Duo se lève et s'en va en clopinant. Lady Une ne peut que soupirer devant les révélations du lieutenant. Yuy qui va garder un handicap, Maxwell hors mission pour le moment. Encore une chance que les deux hommes sont vivants, même diminués, ils restent les meilleurs en stratégie.

Pourquoi Viralit ne l'avait pas prévenu pour son enfant ? Elle ne sait même pas l'âge que peut avoir la gamine. Dans ses dossiers, elle n'avait que la mère de son Preventer à prévenir en cas de problèmes, ce qu'elle a fait après le rapport de Mac Quallany.

µµµ

La première chose que fait Duo, c'est contacter la mère de Stephan. Il se rend chez elle en taxi n'ayant pas l'usage de ses deux jambes.

La dame d'une soixantaine d'années lui ouvre directement. Elle le serre dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au salon.

-« C'était une de mes plus grandes craintes, pourtant cette fois, il m'avait dit : ' ne crains rien, je pars avec mon capitaine.' Il avait une admiration sans bornes pour lui. 'Une force de la nature, maman, il me protégera au péril de sa vie'. »

-« Le capitaine s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Pourtant il le voulait, on lui a broyé les mains et écrasé un pied pour le rendre inopérant. Il est toujours au soin intensif au Tibet. »

-« Une dramatique affaire ! Si les touristes sont libres, c'est le principal, sa mort n'aura pas été vaine. »

-« Les touristes sont sains et saufs. »

Ce n'était pas un réel mensonge pour Duo puisque les touristes japonais avaient été sauvés et si cela pouvait aider cette femme à faire le deuil de son fils autant ne pas la détromper.

-« Avant de mourir, Stephan a laissé un message à son capitaine pour sa fille. J'espère qu'il vous en a parlé de sa fille parce que pour nous tous, c'est une découverte. »

-« Elle a cinq ans, elle vit avec moi. Sa mère est morte en couche. Là, elle est à l'école. Stephan ne voulait pas qu'on puisse s'en servir comme arme contre lui, il l'adorait tellement. C'est moi qui l'ai reconnue, mais on a une prise de sang ADN qui prouve que c'est sa fille réalisée pour un cas comme celui-ci. » Soupire la mère.

-« Si vous avez besoin d'aide… » Commence Maxwell.

-« Cela ira, repassez avec le capitaine Yuy quand il pourra voyager. » Coupe-t-elle.

-« Sans aucun problème. Je vais signaler tout cela à ma supérieure, elle va reprendre contact avec vous. » Dit-il en se levant.

-« Et ne vous tracassez pas Lieutenant. Il savait les risques de son métier. Seulement, il l'aimait et cela payait bien surtout les missions extérieures. Nous avons de quoi voir venir. »

-« Je n'aurai pas suivi la procédure, on aurait peut-être pu sauver votre fils. Je n'aurai pas été en mission, j'aurai réalisé plus tôt qu'on ne recevait pas des nouvelles. » S'excuse Duo.

-« On ne peut pas lutter contre le destin. »

Cette phrase fait mal à Maxwell parce que justement, il a l'impression de modifier le destin depuis tellement d'années, que c'est sa raison d'être même. Et si le destin n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit avec Heero et qu'il venait de gagner.

C'est vrai que son compagnon n'avait jamais été pour l'élimination de Barton, mais là il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Pourtant il devra attendre l'enterrement de Stephan avant de repartir et essayer d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

Le corps de Trowa avait été expédié à Tokyo où il devait être inhumé. Maxwell avait aussi prévenu Wufei de l'état dans lequel avait été retrouvé Heero et la perte des deux hommes avec leur nom. Un mail très officiel sans détail, il ne tenait pas qu'on puisse s'en servir durant une enquête interne.

Lady Une de son côté essaye d'étouffer l'affaire, du moins de lui donner l'aspect d'une mission normale. Elle aurait pu essayer de traîner Barton devant la cour martiale à titre posthume, seulement elle ne voulait pas d'une enquête où Maxwell finirait en prison.

Même si la recherche n'avait pas été difficile, ils avaient rapidement réussi à retrouver la fille de Viralit qui avait recueilli le drapeau de Sank à l'enterrement.

À Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Quand Duo arrive au Tibet et à l'hôpital, il y a six jours que son homme y est hospitalisé. Heero n'a pas l'air de mal réagir aux amputations, l'extrémité du pied droit, le pouce gauche et l'auriculaire droit. La peau se cicatrise convenablement grâce au milieu stérile et aux antibiotiques à fortes doses. Maxwell, qui se déplace toujours en béquilles, est autorisé à lui rendre visite en tenue stérile.

Dès que Duo entre dans la pièce à cloche-pied, il y a de la tension dans l'air, ce qui pousse le nouvel arrivant à commencer la discussion sur un sujet plus banal que leur relation.

-« J'ai retrouvé la fille de Viralit, elle était déjà élevée par sa grand-mère, elle n'était pas si cachée que cela. Elle attend ton retour pour lui transmettre les derniers mots de son papa. »

-« Hn. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre eux avant que Duo ne trouve un autre sujet.

-« Ah oui, Lady Une attend ton rapport et elle espère sincèrement pour qu'une enquête ne soit pas ouverte qu'il sera semblable au mien et celui de Steve. »

Maxwell voit bien un peu de surprise dans le regard de son homme seulement cela ne déclenche pas la discussion comme il l'avait espéré. Il n'a plus que dix minutes en présence de son compagnon et il a l'impression d'être avec un étranger.

-« Il sera pareil, si je sais le taper. » Finit par dire Heero.

Il voyait bien que Duo attendait une réponse.

-« Bien sûr que tu sauras le taper, tu n'avais jamais utilisé tes dix doigts pour taper ou tu le dicteras à la secrétaire de Lady Une. »

-« Je suis fatigué. »

-« D'accord, je reviens demain pour te ramener à la maison si c'est possible. On pourra faire un peu de rééducation ensemble même si je suis persuadé que tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Yuy ferme les yeux, Duo n'a pas d'autre solution que de se retirer. Il se rend au bureau des infirmières où il demande :

-« Vous savez quand monsieur Yuy pourra sortir et s'il y a des précautions particulières pour le ramener ? »

-« Je ne peux pas décider, le médecin vient le voir d'ici une heure. » Répond-elle.

-« Bien, je vais l'attendre. »

Maxwell s'installe en face de la chambre de son homme et patiente en regardant la vie de l'hôpital. Une infirmière vient lui amener une chaise en le voyant debout avec ses béquilles.

Une bonne heure passe avant qu'un homme en blouse blanche entre dans la pièce où son compagnon dort. Au bout, d'un quart d'heure, il en ressort.

Duo se lève et l'appelle.

-« Docteur, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aimerais pouvoir ramener mon collègue à Sank. Y a-t-il moyen ? Y a-t-il des précautions à prendre ? »

-« Il est tiré d'affaire, il doit juste continuer les antibiotiques et les soins aux plaies jusqu'à la cicatrisation, mais une infirmière ici ou ailleurs, c'est la même chose. Retourner dans ses habitudes va sûrement lui faire du bien au moral. »

-« Merci, vous pouvez signer ses papiers de sortie et les ordonnances ? Je m'occuperai du reste. »

-« Ne forcez pas ! C'est vous qui avez été recousu pour une plaie à la cuisse avec section de plusieurs ligaments et tendons. »

-« Heu oui ! »

-« Vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts en forçant sur votre blessure. » Sermonne le médecin.

-« Mon autre collègue n'aurait pas su assumer tout entièrement seul, la vie de celui-ci dépendait de notre rapidité. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Et vous lui avez certainement sauvé la vie. C'est votre compagnon ? »

Après une brève hésitation, Duo répond :

-« Oui, mais ne sachant pas la position du Tibet sur l'homosexualité, je préfère ne pas le signaler. »

Le docteur lui sourit avant de dire :

-« Il a subi des viols d'une extrême violence, soyez doux. »

-« Je m'en doutais vu l'autopsie de mon collègue décédé qui était prisonnier avec lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui aurait été épargné, mais merci. »

-« Je vous laisse pour finir ma tournée et j'irai préparer les papiers. »

µµµ

Pour le lendemain, Maxwell commande des places en première classe que son compagnon ne soit pas trop importuné par les autres passagers. Il paye la différence avec ses propres deniers.

Après une dernière visite du médecin le matin, Duo amène son amant jusqu'à l'avion en taxi. Tout se fait dans le silence comme durant le voyage. Il sent Heero très mal à l'aise, seulement il ne veut pas en discuter au milieu de la foule.

Est-ce que les viols auraient réussi à venir à bout de la résistance de son compagnon ? Depuis l'histoire des films pornographiques pédophile, Heero n'a plus la même force morale. Il prend les choses beaucoup plus à cœur donc c'est possible, comme de ne pas avoir su protéger Viralit.

Ils reprennent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Depuis la sortie de l'hôpital, il n'y a plus de fauteuil roulant, même si le médecin lui avait conseillé de s'en procurer un, Duo estimait que son amant devait marcher puisqu'il n'était pas obligatoire. Il avait bien fini une mission avec une jambe cassée pendant la guerre, ce n'est pas un petit bout de pied en moins qui devrait l'handicaper.

Duo lui avait proposé une de ses béquilles qu'il utilisait pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe. Heero l'avait refusée d'un mouvement de tête et en montrant ses mains plâtrées après la réparation des os de ses deux mains. Il s'était mis debout et était parti sur ses deux pieds. Dorénavant, il devrait mettre des baskets plus souples que ses grosses chaussures militaires.

En grimaçant un peu, Yuy le suit alors qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur. Maxwell ouvre la porte en lui disant :

-« Voilà, tu es chez toi, le planning de tes séances de rééducation est sur le frigo et l'heure de passage d'une infirmière pour le soin à tes plaies. Lady Une veut te voir au plus vite. »

Heero reste dans le hall d'entrée alors Duo revient vers lui, ferme la porte et tend la main pour caresser la joue de son amant. Ce dernier recule d'un pas.

-« Tu m'as vraiment manqué. » Lui dit Maxwell sans plus oser vers de gestes vers lui.

Yuy continue de soutenir son regard sans rien répondre.

Duo soupire et finit par battre en retraite, cela ne sert à rien pour l'instant quand il verra qu'il est toujours le même, les choses reviendront dans l'ordre toutes seules. Maintenant, il doit laisser un peu de temps à son amant, en espérant qu'il va encore pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont voyagé de nuit et que Maxwell a accepté de reprendre le travail également.

-« Je dois aller au QG, je suis transféré à la section recherche et disparition tant que ma cuisse n'est pas guérie. À ce soir. »

Maxwell referme la porte sur son compagnon qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entrant dans l'ascenseur en se demandant s'il va le trouver au même endroit à son retour.

Au moins, les horaires de travail à cette section, quand il n'y a pas d'urgence, sont fixes. Il commence à huit heures trente pour finir à dix-sept heures trente. Seulement, il ne travaille plus avec ses anciens collègues.

C'est un moindre mal puisqu'il a retrouvé son compagnon vivant, il ne peut pas gagner sur tous les tableaux. Il n'est déjà pas muté sur un autre territoire ce qui aurait pu lui pendre au nez s'il n'était pas parti avec l'accord de Lady Une. Parce que ses méthodes et l'intervention d'un Preventer d'une autre section qui revient mort, cela a quand même intrigué les hauts dirigeants qui sont venus mettre leur nez dans cette histoire. Le rapport du capitaine sera décisif.

Duo préfère se jeter à corps perdu dans ses recherches que de penser à ce qui se passe chez lui et à la soirée qu'il va arriver. Même s'il doute qu'ils se câlinent, la tension qui règne entre eux le perturbe au plus haut point.

µµµ

Sur son temps de midi, Maxwell se rend au centre de revalidation où un kinésithérapeute lui masse les muscles pour les assouplir et l'aide à faire certains gestes.

Il demande à la secrétaire si son compagnon est bien passé. Il est heureux de constater qu'Heero est venu à son horaire, au moins il ne s'enferme pas sur lui-même et il se soigne. Un infirmier privé doit passer début d'après-midi pour une série de soin également.

Au moment où Duo pousse les portes du bâtiment Preventer, il voit son homme arriver. Maxwell lui sourit et va à sa rencontre.

-« J'ai fait mon rapport en signalant que nous étions tombés dans les mains de terroristes, que nous avions subi des sévices pendant deux semaines avant d'être abandonnés à notre sort. Deux jours avant votre arrivée, trois hommes sont venus se cacher dans la cabane et qu'ils avaient été surpris de nous trouver là sans pour autant nous aider. J'ai ajouté que je ne savais pas le sort que j'aurai eu sans votre intervention puisque Viralit était mort de ses blessures au matin du troisième jour d'abandon. »

-« C'est bien. »

-« Je rentre ! Je n'ai pas vu le menu des repas ? »

-« Je m'en occuperai ou on fera livrer. »

Duo sent son cœur se glacer en voyant son compagnon partir, pas un mot gentil, un ton de mission. Il a peur pour leur avenir. Est-ce que malgré tout ce que son amant lui a dit, il aurait des sentiments pour Trowa ? Est-ce qu'ils se retrouveraient dans son dos sans rien dire ?

Quand Maxwell rentre, c'est pour constater qu'Heero a fait tourner le linge et que celui-ci est dans le séchoir, c'est déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré avec l'état de ses mains. En attrapant le balai à son retour de la mission de sauvetage pour ramasser des plumes et des graines, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de son pouce pour le tenir. Il se doutait que son compagnon serait diminué dans ses activités durant une période.

Duo est légèrement handicapé pour le moment. Tant pis, il fera sale un moment. En clopinant, Duo revient dans le salon où son compagnon regarde la télévision.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ? » Demande-il.

-« Non, je n'ai pas faim, mes antibiotiques me bousillent l'estomac. Je mangerai une tartine et j'irai au lit. »

Maxwell qui aurait aimé discuter sent que cela ne sert à rien pour l'instant. Heero le fuit littéralement. Alors, il préfère lui laisser encore un peu de temps, lui laisser prendre ses marques. Ses séances au centre de revalidation vont également lui faire du bien, il va pouvoir discuter tout en apprenant à faire les bons gestes.

Lui quand il y va, il doit se remuscler parce qu'il a perdu de la puissance dans sa cuisse et qu'il ne doit pas forcer sur d'autres endroits de son corps pour compenser au risque de se faire mal.

Duo après avoir réussi à faire une partie du ménage, il fait cuire son repas à base de poulet avec une sauce champignon et des pommes de terre. Il vient s'installer dans le divan pour suivre l'émission avec son compagnon.

-« Si tu le permets, je mange puis j'irai me mettre au lit. »

-« Va, tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Maxwell en déposant son assiette sur la table basse.

-« Non. »

Vraiment, Duo ne comprend plus son amant. La soirée est longue pour lui, il ressasse toutes les possibilités qu'il a. Il pourrait exiger une conversation, seulement Heero peut-être très buté quand il le veut et puis le médecin lui a dit de ne pas le brusquer. Il peut aussi laisser le temps agir, néanmoins il a peur que cela ne fasse qu'enliser la situation. Il a toujours été pour la discussion et percer les problèmes. Mais il ne veut pas traumatiser plus Heero. Il sait ce qu'il a subi pour l'avoir vécu, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Il se doute que les amputations ont aussi affaibli son compagnon. Il doit se sentir un moins que rien, même si pour lui cela ne change rien du tout à ce qu'est son amant. Heero ne doit pas le voir comme cela surtout que cela l'empêche d'être celui qu'il a toujours été.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo se lève seul, il sait à la respiration à côté de lui dans le lit qu'Heero ne dort pas. Cependant, il a pris sa décision dans la soirée, il lui laisse la journée d'aujourd'hui pour faire le point puis il prendra le taureau par les cornes.

À midi, Duo se rend au centre de revalidation, en arrivant il demande :

-« Monsieur Yuy est passé ? Il n'était pas encore levé quand je suis parti au travail. »

La secrétaire regarde.

-« Oui, il est passé pour annuler toutes les séances programmées. »

-« Vous pouvez prévenir mon kiné que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je payerai la séance s'il faut, je reviens demain promis. »

Pris d'un énorme pressentiment, Maxwell rentre au QG. Il veut avoir une discussion avec Lady Une. Alors qu'il arrive au bon étage, il voit Heero sortir du bureau de sa supérieure. Il sait qu'il a vu juste, son compagnon veut disparaître, il en avait eu aussi l'envie. Il l'avait fait en retournant sur L2 sans laisser aux autres pilotes le moyen de le contacter, jusqu'à ce que lui décide de reprendre le combat.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas laisser ce temps à son compagnon, c'est qu'il veut y mettre des conditions.

Yuy se fige et met un masque d'indifférence, il voulait partir sans le prévenir, sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Comment a-t-il deviné ? Il est certain qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de son amant.

-« Il faut qu'on parle ! » Lâche Maxwell.

Ce dernier attrape le poignet de son compagnon et le tire jusqu'à leur ancien bureau, Heero le regarde avant de dire.

-« On aurait plus travaillé ensemble. »

-« J'aurai pu demander une dérogation pour y venir. Et puis, je ne vais pas travailler à ce service toute ma vie, c'est juste pendant mon invalidité. Mais, je ne peux pas t'autoriser à partir comme cela ! »

-« Duo, j'en ai besoin. Je dois trouver un sens à ma vie. Je me sens tellement diminué et pas que physiquement. Je ne suis même plus un homme. »

-« Je n'ai pas été vérifier mais il me semble qu'il est toujours là ce qui fait de toi un homme ! »

-« Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas digérées dans mon incarcération. » Tente Heero.

-« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, j'ai donné ma parole à Lady Une que je ne démissionnerai pas si je pouvais aller te récupérer à mon idée. »

Yuy écarquille un rien les yeux, comprenant qu'avec le terme démissionner, il se serait suicidé plutôt que de continuer seul. Néanmoins, lui ne peut plus lui imposer sa face immonde alors même si ça lui déchire le cœur, il ne peut pas continuer à profiter de cet amour.

-« Je viens de donner ma démission. Faire ce métier me pèse depuis la mission où j'ai vu cette petite fille se faire violer devant moi parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour intervenir. »

Duo s'en doutait, il lui sourit avant de dire :

-« Alors va mais si dans six mois je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je te traque. N'oublie pas de transmettre le message à la fille de Viralit. »

-« Je l'ai fait ce matin. À dans six mois. »

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Heero sourit à Duo, puis il s'en va sans se retourner.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell rentre après sa journée de travail, il n'a pas réellement envie de pousser la porte de l'appartement. Il sait que son compagnon est parti.

Il ne sait pas comment il a préparé ses bagages mais il l'a vu à l'œuvre pour manger en calant les tranches de pain entre ses plâtres. C'était un avantage de la reconstruction des doigts restants, il avait des plâtres.

Même si au premier coup d'œil, il ne constate rien de changé, en déposant sa veste, il réalise qu'il manque celles de son homme. Par contre, dans les armoires il reste toutes les affaires preventers du capitaine, il ira les rendre demain.

Dans le salon, il manque la cage des moineaux japonais qu'il lui avait offerts. Au moins, il a pris quelque chose qui peut lui faire penser à lui parce qu'aucune des photos n'a disparu. Duo sait qu'il n'a pas été seul pour faire son déménagement, seulement il a promis de ne pas le poursuivre.

Maintenant le cœur vide, il doit attendre six mois pour savoir s'il sera encore un jour heureux.

À Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Pour Duo la nuit a été pénible. C'est avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'il se lève au matin pour reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il n'a pas trop le choix. Il doit laisser du temps à Heero pour oublier ce qui lui est arrivé.

Seulement, ne voulant pas que les preuves s'envolent. Il profite de sa pause au travail afin de mener sa petite enquête. Il visionne les caméras de surveillance face à leur immeuble et constate qu'une camionnette blanche se gare début d'après-midi.

Un homme avec un bras en moins et une femme ayant une prothèse à la jambe partant du genou, aident son compagnon à déménager. Lui attend sur le trottoir avec la cage des moineaux dans les mains que le véhicule soit chargé. Il tourne son visage vers la caméra avant de déposer délicatement les oiseaux dans le coffre et il grimpe à l'intérieur.

Maxwell tape le nom qu'il a su lire sur la portière dans un moteur de recherche et découvre que c'est un centre de revalidation avec hébergement à quarante-cinq kilomètres de chez eux ayant très bonne réputation d'après les commentaires sur le livre d'or.

Sachant son homme dans de bonnes mains et ce qu'il lui a dit, il peut lui laisser la distance nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures.

µµµ

Mac Quanally passe Capitaine de la section et il engage de nouvelles recrues dans d'autres sections pour constituer son équipe, bien sûr il garde Louis et Collins.

Le temps passant à la fin de ses séances de kiné, la cuisse de Maxwell ne lui permet pas de reprendre des missions en extérieur. Dès qu'il doit courir, il boite énormément. Il est muté définitivement dans la section recherche et disparition.

Steve essaye d'inviter Duo à participer à sa vie de famille réalisant que son ancien collègue perd de plus en plus de sa joie de vivre. De temps en temps, Maxwell accepte une invitation pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. Seulement, rien n'y fait, il décompte les jours jusqu'au moment où il aura des nouvelles d'Heero. Il y a maintenant cinq mois que son compagnon est parti. Il doit souvent se faire violence pour ne pas vérifier s'il est toujours au centre.

Samedi matin, il a fait le ménage à fond. Wufei lui a sonné pour lui dire qu'il passerait à quatorze heures. Le Chinois lui sonne presque tous les mois afin de prendre de ses nouvelles seulement, il n'a pas toujours le temps de venir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Il est treize heures quand on frappe à la porte. Maxwell se précipite en rageant un peu de voir qu'une fois de plus sa cuisse l'empêche d'aller aussi vite qu'il voudrait sans boiter.

Il ouvre la porte en grand, un sourire sur les lèvres persuadé de trouver Wufei derrière celle-ci. Il reste médusé en voyant Heero debout dans le couloir. Son ancien compagnon est tout sourire, il a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux beaucoup plus courte qui lui donne un air plus viril qu'avant si c'est possible.

-« J'ai fait le point de ma vie. Je n'allais pas te laisser attendre encore un mois. Je peux entrer ? » Commence Yuy.

-« Oui, viens. Je vais faire du café. Alors tu sais où tu en es ? » Questionne Duo en marchant à ses côtés.

Il constate qu'il ne boite pas lui.

-« Oui, j'ai repris des cours par correspondance. » Expose Heero en s'installant à la table.

Maxwell lance le percolateur qu'il avait préparé pour Wufei puis il vient s'installer en face du métis.

-« Oh, c'est bien ! Et c'est pour faire quoi ? »

-« Aider les personnes amputées à reprendre goût à la vie, à faire des gestes de nécessité, faire ce qu'on a fait pour moi. J'ai commencé à travailler il y a trois semaines dans le centre qui m'a aidé. Et toi, tu as repris le travail, tu es passé capitaine ? »

-« Non, ma cuisse ne le permet pas, c'est Steve qui a repris ta place. J'ai été engagé dans la section recherche et disparition. Le travail me plaît beaucoup. Parfois c'est dur d'annoncer quand on retrouve un cadavre, mais quand on le retrouve sain et sauf cela fait du bien. » Avoue Duo en allant chercher deux tasses pour les remplir.

-« Il n'y a pas l'air qu'il y ait beaucoup de changements dans ta vie. Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ? » Demande Heero en prenant la tasse qu'on lui tend.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Mon histoire avec toi n'était pas finie ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est persuadé qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite alors il préfère s'asseoir.

-« Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde ! » Soupire Yuy. « Je t'ai juste promis de te donner des nouvelles maximums dans six mois. D'ailleurs, je suis avec quelqu'un depuis un mois. Je crois que c'est parti pour durer. On a beaucoup de points communs. Merci pour le café, ma pause va se terminer. Je travaille les week-ends aussi mais les journées sont plus courtes. Prends soin de toi ! » Lâche-t-il en se levant.

Duo reste pétrifié à sa place. Quand il entend la porte claquer, il s'effondre sur la table. Il se doutait qu'il devrait reconquérir Heero à leurs retrouvailles, lui faire comprendre qu'il y aurait moyen de reconstruire une nouvelle vie pas forcément la suite de ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il s'adapterait encore une fois à lui parce qu'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie et le seul qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Mais au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé que Heero profiterait de cette période pour l'exclure de sa vie et la refaire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourquoi s'était-il battu depuis autant de temps si c'était pour être à nouveau seul ? Heero est le seul qu'il aime qu'il aimera, il le sait depuis un moment. Pourquoi avoir fait cette promesse à Lady Une ? Parce que là, il voudrait disparaître, arrêter de souffrir définitivement.

Sa vie n'est que souffrance depuis des années, on lui retire les personnes qui font sa force les unes après les autres dès qu'il trouve une stabilité. Pourtant depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Heero, il croyait bien qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout ensemble cette fois, surtout après l'élimination de Trowa.

µµµ

À quatorze heures précises, Wufei frappe à la porte de Duo. Il est surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse dans la minute alors il insiste.

La panique monte un peu dans l'esprit du Chinois, son ami n'est plus le même depuis le départ d'Yuy. Il a toujours peur que Duo ne finisse par faire une bêtise. Il avait très bien compris que son ami aurait été jusqu'à se suicider s'il avait retrouvé Heero mort. Il faut voir comme il s'est mutilé par amour pour protéger leur vie de couple et cela n'a servi à rien.

Wufei en veut vraiment à Heero pour son égoïsme dans cette histoire depuis leur mise en ménage.

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, il frappe plus énergiquement en appelant Duo en secouant la porte. Un Preventer monte les escaliers une clef à la main.

-« Il est là ! Par contre, j'ai vu Heero quitter l'immeuble il y a moins d'une demi-heure. » Dit l'homme en introduisant la clef dans la serrure. « Collins, j'ai la clef pour les oiseaux à l'époque où ils partaient en mission tous les deux. Ils ont oublié de la réclamer et vu l'état de Duo, je n'ai pas voulu lui rendre. »

La porte s'ouvre, Wufei se précipite dans l'appartement pour trouver Duo assis à la table qui regarde sa tasse dans ses mains.

-« Duo ? »

L'homme redresse la tête, avale sa salive avant de dire dans un murmure.

-« Il est parti, il a refait sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Il était magnifique, bien dans sa peau, sûr de lui. Je ne lui ai jamais convenu. J'ai gâché quinze ans de sa vie avec mon égoïsme, à le vouloir pour moi. »

Wufei s'assied à la table alors qu'il entend Collins refermer la porte. Chang expulse l'air qu'il a dans les poumons avant de sermonner calmement son ami, cela ne sert à rien de le braquer.

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Vous vous tourniez déjà autour pendant la guerre. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est lui qui t'a couru après le premier quand toi tu avais déjà fait une croix sur cette relation. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ses autres aventures n'ont jamais duré plus de quinze jours. »

-« Wufei, il a refait sa vie ! Je ne vais pas le poursuivre tout de même, aller détruire un couple ! »

-« Je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller vérifier par toi-même là-bas. Parce que j'ai discuté avec lui au début de la mise en place du dominé-dominant. Il t'aimait à la folie au point de vouloir faire des efforts pour toi. Alors qu'il n'en aurait fait et n'en a jamais fait sauf si ça lui apportait quelque chose. »

-« Ce n'est pas un égoïste ! Il ne l'a jamais été. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela, il y a beaucoup d'abnégation en lui quand il défend une cause à laquelle il croit. » Rassure le Chinois.

-« Et quelle cause défendrait-il d'après toi ? » Demande intrigué Duo.

-« Ton bonheur ! »

-« Je ne suis heureux que près de lui. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Je le sais, je le vois. Seulement lui ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte. Est-ce que vous avez eu une vraie discussion depuis cette histoire ? »

-« Non. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Pour toi, il t'en voulait pour avoir supprimé Barton et vous n'avez jamais percé cet abcès. » Réalise Wufei.

-« Il fuyait puis il a disparu, puis il m'a plaqué. » Résume en soupirant Duo.

-« Va le voir pour discuter et voir de tes yeux ce qui se passe là-bas. Enfin, si tu sais où il est ? »

-« Dans un centre de revalidation au bord de la mer, s'il n'a pas déménagé. Mais pas d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. » Répond-il.

-« Tu as toujours su où il était, avoue. » Sourit Wufei.

Le Chinois se lève pour refaire du café.

-« Oui, du moins s'il ne bougeait pas. J'ai remonté une piste fraîche et j'ai attendu. »

Maxwell se lève également. Il vide sa tasse dans l'évier et la rince. Il prend celle d'Heero pour la mettre dans l'évier, il la lavera tout à l'heure avec le reste de sa vaisselle. Il sort les biscuits qu'il avait achetés pour l'occasion. Wufei a raison, il doit tirer cette histoire au clair pour arriver à tourner la page.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe mieux qu'elle n'a commencé. Wufei montre les photos de sa fille qui grandit à vue d'yeux. Quand Chang repart, il est rassuré, son ami a meilleur moral, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine crise ou qu'il découvre la vérité.

µµµ

Quand Duo se lève lundi matin, il se prépare pour une longue journée, une longue semaine. Oui, il va observer Heero et samedi, il le confrontera à ses découvertes.

De la plage, il peut facilement épier ce qui se passe dans le centre de revalidation. Il voit passer des jeunes et des moins jeunes sur des chevaux. Ils vont à la limite de la plage dans un sens avant d'aller de l'autre côté où ils finissent par disparaître de sa vue. Il sait qu'ils viennent du centre car ils ont tous un point commun, une partie ou un membre en moins.

Maxwell s'étonne qu'il y ait encore autant d'amputés au point d'avoir un établissement complet, mais c'est vrai que les accidents de la route et du travail font des dégâts.

Alors qu'il se promène à pied sur la plage vers le centre, il voit Heero qui montre à un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années à qui il manque une jambe comment panser un cheval. Même s'il est moins rayonnant que le jour de sa visite, il a l'air moins fermé, plus épanoui.

Il l'observe durant une dizaine de minutes avant de partir pour ne pas signaler sa présence.

En rentrant chez lui, Duo fait une recherche sur internet pour voir le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Les animaux sont là en soutien moral et aussi pour apprendre également aux handicapés qu'ils peuvent encore faire beaucoup de choses tout seul quand on leur apprend les bons gestes. Il y a des chiens, des chats aussi.

En passant certaines sécurités avec ses codes de Preventer, Maxwell arrive au fichier du personnel et voit que Heero y est en stage et formation.

En fouillant encore plus, il trouve l'attribution des chambres et il voit avec souffrance que Heero est bien dans une chambre à deux lits et qu'il y a un second nom masculin.

Son cœur se déchire en deux, même s'il est diminué, que Heero ne se sent plus entièrement un homme, quelqu'un d'autre que lui a réussi à lui donner de la stabilité, cela fait mal aussi à son orgueil.

Seulement, il doit continuer et agir comme il le fait quand il mène une enquête professionnelle, il ne doit pas tirer des conclusions hâtives, il ira vérifier ses doutes et toutes les pistes qu'il a trouvés.

µµµ

Tous les soirs, il emprunte une voiture Preventer pour se rendre près du centre de revalidation. Il y passe deux heures à observer Heero. Mercredi, il le voit partir en randonnée, quand il arrive près de lui, il se cache et l'épie. Il irradie réellement de bonheur sur son cheval, il est en grande discussion avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Est-ce que ce serait son amant ?

Samedi, Maxwell prend son courage à deux mains, il doit tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Il a eu le temps de voir comment il pourrait entrer dans l'établissement sans se faire repérer. Il connaît le numéro de la chambre, il l'attendra à l'intérieur le temps qu'il faudra.

En passant par la plage, puis les écuries, en accentuant un rien sa claudication, on ne l'arrête même pas quand il entre dans le bâtiment qui mène aux chambres.

Il frappe à celle qu'il sait appartenir à Heero. Il n'a pas de réponse, alors il pousse la porte. Dans un coin près d'un lit, il y a la cage des moineaux japonais.

Il ne va pas se mettre à fouiller la pièce, alors il s'installe sur le lit qu'il croit être celui de son ancien compagnon. Une fois dessus, il sait qu'il a raison, il a son odeur.

La porte s'ouvre après une dizaine de minutes. Heero a un moment d'arrêt en voyant Duo sur son lit, puis il ferme la porte et vient s'installer près de lui.

-« À ce que je vois, tu m'as trouvé. »

-« Je voulais voir de mes yeux si tu étais vraiment heureux ? »

-« Et ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Le métier à l'air de te convenir. Tu es plus calme, serein. Mais il y a un truc qui cloche, tu ne resplendis pas comme quand tu es venu. » Explique Maxwell en regardant ses mains.

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune dans les dix-sept ans, il entre, prend quelque chose dans son armoire et ressort en s'excusant.

-« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. »

-« Heero, ce n'est pas ton amant ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« C'est le jeune que j'ai en garde. Je n'ai pas d'amant. Je ne suis pas persuadé que j'en aurai encore un. Je voulais que tu tires un trait sur moi. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Je voulais te protéger de moi, par amour. » Avoue Yuy avant de soupirer.

-« Ce n'est pas logique ! Tu dis m'aimer, tu me mens pour me protéger mais je peux comprendre ce que tu as vécu ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« Je ne crois pas. Nous n'avons pas eu la même vision de ce qui nous est arrivé. J'y ai pris mon pied comme jamais. Ça a commencé après qu'on ait essayé de s'échapper. Alors que Viralit souffrait de subir le chef, les autres s'occupaient de moi à tour de rôle. Stephan pleurait le soir et moi j'espérais en secret d'autres séances même si je savais que ça voulait dire que mon coéquipier allait aussi subir un viol. Quand ils ont été sur le départ, j'ai souhaité qu'ils m'emmènent dans leur fuite pour en avoir encore. Je n'ai même pas pensé à toi une seconde, j'en ai voulu à Stephan d'avoir repoussé le chef parce que tout s'est arrêté. Je ne te mérite pas Duo, même avec ma thérapie, je n'arrive pas à ne pas repenser à cette période comme plaisante. Je vais encore te faire souffrir et cela je ne le veux pas. »

Duo reste sans voix devant toutes les révélations de son ex-compagnon. Cela lui fait mal, surtout de penser qu'il aurait aimé être entraîné dans la fuite des terroristes. Puis il sourit, il était là le problème. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour Trowa, il avait vraiment été stupide. C'est bien vrai ce que lui avait dit Wufei, qu'on ne sait pas se mettre à la place des autres, on peut simplement essayer d'imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent.

Il finit par lâcher un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-« J'aurai dû y penser, c'est vrai que c'est ta sexualité. »

-« Je me dégoûte. »

-« Heero la preuve que ta thérapie fonctionne ou que tu as bien réfléchi, c'est justement que tu te dis que ce n'est pas logique pour tout le monde. »

-« Duo, le problème c'est que je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir et cela arrivera encore si je laisse l'excitation naître. »

-« Je le comprends, mais si tu me repousses de ta vie tu vas me détruire. C'est de ne pas te voir, de ne pas t'aimer qui me fait le plus souffrir. Tu sais qu'il y a des limites que je ne sais pas franchir et tu les respectes depuis des années. On va y arriver crois-moi. »

-« J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. » Avoue Heero en lui caressant la joue de sa main droite où il manque l'auriculaire.

-« C'est déjà un bon garde-fou. » Sourit Maxwell avant de l'embrasser.

À Suivre…


	11. épilogue

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

 **Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes » et « Que j'ai été bête »**

 **Rating** : M

 **Acteurs** : Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Lady Une

 **Début d'écriture** : 1er/11/2013

* * *

 **Ne cherche pas la petite bête.**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Il y a six mois que Wufei n'a pas réussi à venir voir son ami. Entre ses missions et le déménagement de Duo, leurs horaires n'ont jamais concordé. Cette fois, il n'a pas laissé Maxwell le repousser. Il a accepté de venir après le travail à dix-huit heures, il tient à voir de ses yeux si Duo va réellement mieux.

Il marche sur la plage en l'attendant. Il peut comprendre que son ami ait voulu changer d'habitation pour chasser les souvenirs et essayer de se reconstruire.

Alors qu'il circule les pieds dans l'eau, il voit des personnes monter à cheval. Il les suit de loin pour voir jusqu'où ils vont, il a toujours aimé ces animaux majestueux. Il les regarde tous rentrer dans un bâtiment, Wufei se dit qu'il irait bien visiter ce haras puisqu'il lui reste encore un gros quart d'heure pour attendre Duo.

Alors qu'il avance dans cette direction, il croit apercevoir Heero qui sort un tenant un cheval à la longe. Cette personne de dos aide une jeune fille qui n'a qu'un bras à monter sur l'équidé en lui expliquant où mettre sa main.

Le sang de Chang se fige dans ses veines quand l'homme se retourne et qu'il réalise que c'est bien Heero. Duo n'a pas fait cela, il n'a pas été jusqu'à venir vivre près de son ancien amant pour se torturer l'esprit.

-« Hé ! »

Le Chinois se retourne et voit Duo qui arrive vers lui. Il boite toujours constate-t-il. Par contre en le voyant radieux, Chang n'est plus persuadé que son ami cache sa souffrance comme il l'avait imaginé.

-« J'ai cru que tu avais voulu l'effacer de ta vie ! » Lâche Wufei en montrant Heero.

-« Non, nous avons reconstruit autre chose. Il a voulu m'éloigner par amour, par peur de me faire souffrir. » Sourit Maxwell.

Puis il entraîne son ami vers son appartement, un très beau trois-pièces avec vue sur la plage qu'il a acheté avec la prime de l'assurance accident de travail qu'il avait prise. La cage des moineaux a trouvé sa place près des inséparables. Duo le guide jusqu'à la cuisine qui sert également pour les repas afin de lui servir une tasse de café.

-« Et ça te convient ? » Demande Wufei en s'installant à la table.

-« Bien sûr, on ne travaille plus ensemble. Lui travaille beaucoup, mais il resplendit. Ce qu'il fait c'est surtout vivre près des animaux et réconforter des gens en détresse. Il leur apprend de nouveaux gestes qu'ils doivent faire au jour le jour. Les patients acceptent plus facilement les conseils quand leur maître est aussi handicapé. » Explique Duo en lui tendant une tasse.

Il ouvre une armoire pour prendre une boîte de biscuits dans des emballages individuels.

-« Et il vient te retrouver le soir ? »

-« Parfois. Je vais aussi sur son lieu de travail. » Développe Maxwell en s'asseyant.

-« Et c'est bien pour vous ça ? Enfin, surtout pour toi ? »

-« Du moment que je peux passer du temps près de lui, je suis heureux. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Fini le dominé, dominant. » S'informe Wufei.

-« On ne vit presque plus ensemble. Il a son domicile au travail, il doit parfois y dormir plusieurs jours pour être disponible pour une personne en détresse ou donc il a la charge et également pour des gardes nocturnes. On ne se retrouve pas que pour le sexe, je te rassure, mais simplement pour pouvoir se consacrer un peu l'un à l'autre de temps en temps. »

-« En tout cas, ton sourire fait plaisir à voir. Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? »

Wufei avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose dans son réfrigérateur quand il a sorti le lait et dans les armoires quand il a présenté les biscuits.

-« Je soupe tous les soirs avec Heero au centre. Parfois, il revient avec moi suivant les personnes dont il a la charge. Il a eu son diplôme avec mention, je suis si fier de lui. »

-« Tu vas souper à quelle heure ? » S'informe Chang.

-« C'est prévu à dix-neuf heures trente. J'ai encore du temps à te consacrer, sinon je te l'aurai dit quand tu m'as dit que tu passerais à n'importe quelle heure mais que tu voulais me voir. » Sourit-il.

Les discussions reprennent sur leur travail respectif et sur la famille du Chinois jusqu'au moment où Duo se lève pour se préparer afin de rejoindre son compagnon.

-« Tu es le seul à y aller ? » S'informe Wufei.

-« Non, tous les conjoints y vont, les horaires du travail sont tellement décalés que le centre perdait beaucoup de travailleurs surtout à cause de problèmes familiaux. Alors ils ont pensé à faire le souper en famille, buffet et grande table pour que ce soit plus convivial. Cela aide aussi les pensionnaires de voir qu'on ne les regarde pas de travers. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ? »

-« C'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas si je serais très à l'aise, je préfère rentrer chez moi. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te voir en si grande forme. »

Maxwell raccompagne son ami jusqu'au piétonnier à l'entrée de la ville. Il reste avec le lui le temps que le taxi vienne le chercher, puis il se rend au centre. Heero vient l'accueillir en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« J'ai cru voir Wufei. » Dit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Duo.

-« Non, tu l'as bien vu. Il est venu voir le nouvel appartement. »

-« Surtout voir comment tu allais ! » Rectifie Yuy.

Ils marchent d'un même pas jusqu'au buffet et ils se servent avant de trouver deux places l'un à côté de l'autre.

-« Tu as su le rassurer ? » Demande Heero en commençant à manger.

Il regarde comment la jeune maman qu'on vient de lui attribuer se débrouille pour couper sa viande. Il lui fait mettre son couteau dans la main gauche qui est entière qu'elle ait plus de force. Elle a perdu son pouce droit avec un couteau électrique qu'elle a voulu reprendre à son enfant avant qu'il ne se blesse. La greffe n'ayant pas pris, elle devra apprendre à faire certains gestes de la main gauche.

Comme souvent Duo aime voir Heero prendre soin des gens autour de lui, il semble si serein et confiant quand il agit. Il attend d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son compagnon pour répondre à sa question.

-« Il paraît que je respire le bonheur, tu vois tu n'as plus à te tracasser. J'ai essayé de te l'amener, il t'aurait rassuré aussi. »

-« Je vais te croire. »

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, Duo discutant avec les trois personnes, dont Heero à la charge pour le moment. La jeune fille ayant perdu son bras droit dans un accident de la route est là depuis presque un mois maintenant. Elle pourra bientôt rentrer chez elle, comme la mère de famille, qui avait surtout besoin de repos même si elle est heureuse d'apprendre d'autres gestes pour tenir son ménage.

Hier, son compagnon est resté au centre pour Joachim, un homme ayant perdu son pied gauche suite à un staphylocoque doré après avoir été à l'hôpital pour soigner une plaie faite en bricolant dans son jardin. Heero doit toujours être présent à chaque nouvel arrivant pour le rassurer et lui montrer le centre. Aujourd'hui, il va pouvoir rentrer avec Duo.

En passant la porte, Yuy enlève ses chaussures, une fois de plus le regard de Maxwell est attiré par la chaussette recoupée au pied droit avant de reporter son regard sur son amant qui a l'air de marcher mieux que lui parfois. Ce dernier va voir les oiseaux qui l'accueillent avec des chants de joie. Heero s'en occupe un peu en changeant la nourriture et en leur plaçant la baignoire. Puis il retrouve Duo dans la cuisine qui range la vaisselle qu'il a faite, celle des tasses de la visite de Wufei.

Heero lui passe les bras autour du cou. Il fait le tour pour se trouver face à son compagnon. Il le regarde tendrement avant de l'embrasser pour l'exciter en lui caressant également la poitrine sous son t-shirt.

Pourtant quand il réalise que Duo ouvre un tiroir, la honte le reprend. Seulement, c'était ce qu'il voulait au départ, c'était le message qu'il avait fait passer à son amant. Néanmoins, la culpabilité le fait reculer un rien en disant :

-« Je suis un monstre. »

-« Bien sûr que non. J'avoue que la première fois que tu m'as excité de cette façon et que tu m'as demandé de t'attacher cela m'a perturbé, seulement j'ai bien vu que c'est ça que tu as besoin de temps en temps. Et puis rassure-toi, je sais que le reste de la nuit est pour moi. » Sourit Maxwell.

Il détache le pantalon de son homme qui glisse sur le sol. Il le tourne vers la table et lui attache les deux jambes aux pieds de la table, lui il l'étire pour lier les mains de l'autre côté.

Les gestes de Duo sont tendres, il en a besoin pour s'exciter et pouvoir satisfaire son compagnon en le prenant sans aucune préparation. Une fois fait, il n'y a plus aucune tendresse dans ses coups de reins. Pourtant s'il reste excité et qu'il prend même un peu de plaisir c'est d'entendre Heero grogner comme il n'a jamais grogné avant. Il sait à quel moment son amant se repend sur le sol parce que le plaisir est trop fort pour lui.

Duo lui n'a jamais réussi à jouir de cet acte qui n'arrive pas souvent mais il a au moins la satisfaction de savoir son homme apaisé. Il peut ralentir et détache les mains de Heero avant de jeter son essuie à vaisselle sur la table.

Il se rend dans la chambre sans un geste pour son amant, ce n'est pas le moment d'être tendre avec lui cela anéantirait ce qu'il vient de faire et qui l'écœure un peu. Il a besoin de s'isoler pour que son homme ne s'en rende pas compte, il le quitterait directement et il serait encore plus malheureux sans lui.

Heero viendra le rejoindre une fois revenu de sa petite mort et qu'il aura réparé les dégâts sur le sol de la cuisine.

Après une petite demi-heure, que Duo a mis à profit pour se sentir mieux dans son corps et son esprit, Heero vient se blottir contre son homme, il l'embrasse, le cajole pour tout ce qu'il vient de recevoir.

Maxwell lui caresse le dos en regardant le plafond, il se doute maintenant pourquoi son compagnon avait besoin de ce genre de relation, alors il demande.

-« Tu ne devais pas voir ton psy aujourd'hui ? »

Yuy soupire, il aurait préféré qu'on n'aborde pas le sujet seulement il doit bien cela à celui qui le rend si heureux et qui est revenu le chercher alors qu'il était certain devoir vivre sans lui, alors il répond.

-« Si, je l'ai vu et on a fait une séance d'hypnose. »

-« Au son de ta voix, ça n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé. »

-« Si, on sait pourquoi je suis comme cela et le savoir ne changera rien, c'est trop profond à ses yeux. »

-« Tu as pourtant fait des progrès ! Tu sais quand tu me demandes des choses plus pénibles pour moi. »

-« Oui et ce que je te demande est encore pire que quand on était à Sank. Je ne sais pas si c'est un progrès ça. » Soupire Heero en essayant de s'éloigner.

Duo le tient serré contre lui et n'arrête pas ses caresses qui le rassurent en même temps. Duo l'aime toujours malgré tout ce qu'il lui fait subir, et le principal, il a l'air heureux.

-« Pour moi, c'est du progrès, tu sais quand tu abuses, tu t'excuses avant. Et de toute façon, sans toi je suis mort. » Rappelle Maxwell avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout accepter par amour, Duo. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Ma mère et mon père s'aimaient dans la violence, sans tenir compte que je puisse les voir ou non. Ma mère énervait mon père jusqu'au moment où il la prenait violemment, ce qu'elle recherchait. La scène pouvait se reproduire plusieurs fois sur une journée. Quand j'ai eu trois ans plus ou moins, ma mère a mis au monde une petite fille. Quand ils m'ont vendu à Odin, ils me l'ont dit, c'était pour mon bien, pour que je ne meure pas de faim et que je reçoive une éducation. J'ai accepté ça comme un acte d'amour. Odin était juste, seulement je devais obéir comme pour J. J'avais beaucoup de règles et je devais les respecter. Le centre m'apporte cela aussi, une vie régie par des règles et ça me plaît. Tu sais, il est encore temps pour toi de reprendre ta liberté, Duo, je ne changerai pas. »

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu changes, au moins je sais ce que je dois affronter et là en ce moment précis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Il lève le menton d'Heero pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le reste de la nuit lui appartient, ils vont pouvoir dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il a fait le choix de cette vie où il doit batailler pour rester avec l'homme qui lui permet d'être vivant et heureux, pas seulement en avoir l'air.

Fin

* * *

Fin d'écriture : le 26/05/2014.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, je ne sais pas quand je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, je n'ai plus rien d'avance. La vie fait que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. J'ai une histoire en cours d'écriture mais je n'ai pas encore écrit le mot fin. Je ne tiens pas à commencer à la poster, on ne sait jamais que pour une fois je n'arrive pas au bout.

À la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir commenté pour certains, merci pour les alertes.


End file.
